The Auction
by Elejah88
Summary: The Mystic Falls girls find themselves in New Orleans doing an event, they find themselves being auctioned off to some unexpected people. Will feature Elejah, Kennett and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1 - The Auction

**A/N: This takes place after the Originals left for New Orleans, it is a time jump of around 5 years. No Hayley and Baby.  
**

**Jeremy was killed by Katherine. There was no sire bond. Kol didn't die and Silas didn't get released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

Elena, Caroline &amp; Bonnie have finished college, Elena is becoming a writer, Caroline is has a job as an events planner and Bonnie is following in her grams footsteps.

Caroline gets a call that she has an event to plan based in New Orleans. They all decide that since they just graduated they would take this opportunity to celebrate.

The initial event is outside the French quarter, they stay in a hotel just outside and get all dressed up, Elena in a regency chiffon strapless dress with a wavy ruffle and a sweetheart neckline. Bonnie in a black satin strapless dress, with a beaded mid section and the back is laced up and finally Caroline is in a royal blue satin strapless cocktail dress, ruffled skirt with beading on the top hem. The event isn't too formal; Caroline stated it was just highly respected businessman and his clients. Deciding there was no need for the evening gowns and tuxes.

All three girls left for the event early, even though it wasn't her friend's jobs they helped with preparations. Following orders given by Caroline, they had prepared a huge white mansion to place the event, the foyer had staircase that split down each side of the room. All three girls looked at their work and smiled standing at the top of the stairs. Waiters were walking around with trays of beverages, a live band playing in the grand hall. Everything was ready and the guests were arriving.

"Mr. Jameson, everything is ready, if you need anything come find me, I will do the announcement at 8" Caroline smiled and shook the businessman's hand and turned on her heel to walk away.

She went to find Elena and Bonnie who were talking to a couple near the bar. As she approached, Elena saw her and added bourbon to the order, once she had arrived her drink was ready and waiting. In one smooth motion she gulped down the amber liquid and sighed, weeks of preparation and the night had finally arrived, now to see it through. At least she had her two best friends here.

They decided that since it was going to be a long night they would quickly go out for a real 'drink', Bonnie being around her vampire friends so long didn't have a look of disgust on her face anymore and went with them. They were only gone 20 minutes, taking what they needed and making sure they weren't seen, and making sure make-up was still in place, no one wants to see blood dripping from the innocent girl's mouths, not humans anyway.

As they walked back into the entrance, the double doors were opened for them, laughing amongst themselves as they walked in not noticing who was watching.

* * *

**Elijah's POV **

Elijah along with his brothers Niklaus and Kol were stood with Mr. Jameson, Director of the local hospital which meant it was easier to get a source for their blood bags.

As they stood mid way on the stairs they heard the door open, it wasn't very loud but with vampire hearing and being over a thousand years old you're used to it. He watches as three stunning women walk in but they aren't just any women, he notice they are familiar faces, especially one.

He wants to stop the sudden chit chat and go over to greet them, but something pulls him back, last time he spoke to her she had her emotions off, and then he decided to leave to New Orleans, he couldn't do it now but hopefully he could accidentally run into them later. He smiled to himself and took another sip of his drink, not taking his eyes off her as she walked across the foyer below.

* * *

After they had returned from feeding, they headed to the bar and Caroline told the girls to follow her as she had to do an introduction to do for Mr. Jameson.

The three brothers had wandered to the bar, he informed his brothers of who was here.

"Niklaus, Caroline is here, along with the witch miss Bennett and Elena." Elijah smiled as he watched his brothers faces light up, Klaus was infatuated with the baby vampire but he wasn't sure why Kol was so enthusiastic, he would have to keep an eye on him, as he was settling his thoughts he heard the room go silent and then a familiar female voice.

"Hello ladies &amp; gentlemen, we are here today to support the Hospital in their funding scheme. Mr. Jameson would like to thank you all for coming and we have something special planned for this evening." She scanned the room all eyes were on her they had decided that several girls were to be involved and as it was Elena's idea she passed the microphone to her.

"This evening we shall be holding an extraordinary auction, with your money we can help the hospital. With that in mind we thought you would need a little incentive. 10 of our guests have volunteered to be auctioned off, all the money goes to the hospital, while you get to wine and dine one of these guests. The auction will begin a 15 minutes, please head to the grand hall for the auction." Everyone clapped and by the looks on faces clearly happy, they had picked 5 men and women, themselves included.

"I can't believe we are doing this, what if we get auctioned off to a psycho?!" Bonnie said in a whisper, she agreed to do it because Elena and Caroline ganged up on her and to be honest she hadn't been wined and dined in ages.

"It's only dinner, one night, that's all. Plus if they did anything you can use your powers or we can compel them to forget." Caroline said with her cheery voice.

"Alright, we'll have a signal if it isn't going well or something" Bonnie finally let down her final wall and agreed, how bad could it be she was a witch and she could take on anything.

The guys on the other hand were far less unhappy, it seems an opportunity had arrived to finally get the girls alone, they just hoped they were in the auction; otherwise they would have to rethink their strategy. Money wasn't an object with the Mikaelson's living for a thousand years means you have many resources for money.

They entered the grand hall and looked around, a stage was sitting at front, previous where the band had been, when he looked to the stage there she stood, she was beautiful and his heart swelled when he saw her laughing with her friends.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"I really hope these bidders are hot, otherwise I might be tempted to eat my date" Elena said this with the most serious face and when she saw her friends faces of shock and disgust her face softened "Guys! I'm kidding" she couldn't help but laugh at her friends. Being a vampire didn't change anything, she was still her martyr self and full of the same compassion but that didn't stop her from messing with her best friends.

She had decided to get quickly get several tequila shots for herself and her friends, liquid courage to help the impending auction. She needed a lot of alcohol since she was a vampire now but she had already started early, even though this was her idea she couldn't help but wonder who Caroline, Bonnie and herself would end up with after this auction. She would worry about that later though for now she wanted the drinks flowing and for her masterpiece to get started.

She heard her name being called, when she turned around she was given a movable podium with a microphone attached to it, on the podium was a list of names of those to be auctioned. There wasn't many but she needed to note who had bid and with what amount. The 3 friends were last on the list, they weren't initially going to take part but as the event got closer some people dropped out and they had to replace them for lack of notification.

Elena got the message that they were ready to start, she stood up to the podium with her friends behind her. Caroline standing with the women and Bonnie with the men, they would let then know when to appear on the stage and when to come back. It was simple enough but it was a big event and they didn't want any mistakes.

"Good evening, I hope you are enjoying yourself, and if you aren't I'm sure this will make it better" she had a big innocent smile and nodded for some subtle music to start.

"Ok firstly we have the beautiful Jessica Watson, she may have beauty but she has brains also, she is one of the best lawyers in the state and I summon you to plead your bidding" she smiled as she used references of law to appeal to the other guests. It wasn't long before the bidding had started; she had to keep looking back and forth between two men finally the better looking of the two won with a bid of $20,000. First auction went off without a hitch and now the tables turned as a man was to be volunteered.

"Next for the ladies pleasure, or gentlemen if you are so inclined, Dr. Joel Goran. This very handsome man has broken many hearts but has put them back together again with his skills as a surgeon. So cut into those bank accounts and get yourself a date with the gorgeous doctor." If she wasn't in the auction herself she would bid on this hot doctor, she met him before the auction to help better introduce him to the public, he looked oddly similar to a noble original vampire, but why was she thinking of him, when this gorgeous doctor was within her reach. She stopped herself from bidding she maybe a vampire but she didn't have the funds to bleed her savings dry to go on a date with him.

She picked a very attractive man though, the bidding just kept going up and didn't seem to be slowing down, at this rate it didn't look like they were going to give in, until an unknown woman called from the back and shouted $50,000. She could see the faces if the previous bidders look glum realising they couldn't pay that much.

Elena had made it so the auction would end with them 3 last to be auctioned off, Bonnie going first, then Caroline and finally herself. They had already accumulated a lot of money from this auction; it had gone well so far.

"This next auction is the stunning Miss Bonnie Bennett who is one of my best friends, she is a lecturer at one of the most prestigious colleges and she could teach you a thing or two." She had barely finished her sentence when she heard a familiar voice placing a bid "$100,000 darling" said the male voice, she was trying to identify the voice 'I know that voice who says darling in a British accent _'Oh My God it's KOL!'_ She quickly looked back at Bonnie who had her eyes wide and mouth open, she stood still in shock.

The only thing that could be heard was whispers and gasps, $100,000 was a lot of money and Kol had bid outright. As no one countered his offer she could only nod and give a small smile to her friend. Her best friend was going on a date with the youngest male original, witch and original vampire definitely not going to end well she thought to herself, she could only hope he was the only original here.

"Thank you for your very generous bid" she smiled and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You're in luck tonight my lovely and bubbly best friend Miss Caroline Forbes has volunteered to be part of this auction, this lovely event that you have attended tonight was organised by her. She has spent months planning this event and we can only hope that your date exceeds her expectations. So let's start the bidding" she looked at her best friend who was standing their being all smiles and then she heard another voice she recognised and by the look on her face Caroline had heard the voice too.

Caroline's easy posture tensed a little upon hearing the British accent, "$100,000, love" 'love, of course the buried himself had taken a liking to her best friend and at a time like this she couldn't deny him, it was an auction after all'

Why were the originals at this event in the first place, they were here and she hadn't even noticed. She gave Caroline a sincere smile a 'I'm sorry about this but I have no other choice' and nodded saying "sold" but payback would be a bitch, because she couldn't auction herself Bonnie and Caroline had decided they would both be introducing Elena to the crowd, and most likely in an embarrassing way. Hopefully no one was looking for a doppelgänger tonight because this could be awkward.

* * *

**Caroline and Bonnie's POV **

Payback definitely, we didn't care that she had no other choice but really! Two originals and not just originals they were the psychotic ones, actually what original wasn't psychotic that family was dysfunctional to say the least along with many other problems.

"Seeing as the auctioneer can't auction herself away, we decided to do the honours" Caroline spoke into the microphone in her most upbeat voice, while giving Elena a smirk a look that said _'I'm up to no good'_.

"You've seen the beautiful Elena Gilbert, and you have heard her voice and hopefully you would have read her words in one of her books. She is a writer and if you impress her enough you could be a featured character" she looked at Elena who was blushing slightly at her words as trying to avoid looking at the crowd in front of her, suddenly her feet were more interesting.

Suddenly Bonnie had piped up and said "Elena could your spin for us please so everyone can see what they are bidding" she received a not impressed glare but her best friend did it anyway, she could only smile to herself. "Now that you have seen the goods, let's get the bidding started"

Several voices called it numbers, it started to get as high as $80,000, at one point Caroline thought she heard someone say Katherine, and started to worry a little, she may have wanted a little payback but Katherine had a lot of enemies and god knows what they would do to Elena if they one a date with her.

Bonnie could see the worried look on Caroline's face and wondered what she had heard; sensing this Caroline quickly whispered Katherine and realisation hit her. They were basically condemning their best friend to death, if someone wanted Katherine and they won, no more friend.

Over lots of whispers a well mannered voice sounded the Grand Hall, "$250,000" everyone gasped, and they themselves had there jaws reaching the ground. They quickly recovered and tried to look towards the voice they saw the noble man himself Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest original and the nicer brother of the family. They relaxed a little once they realised he wouldn't hurt Elena, if anything they would probably make another deal again, him in his expensive suits wearing a blank expression would save their best friend if he had to, he may not admit it but he had a soft spot for her and they knew it. No one offered a higher bid so they nodded and shouted "SOLD!"

The night had rounded off perfectly, the auction had gone well and they had raised a fair amount most of it by the Mikaelson brothers. The bidders had come forward and wrote down their details and they exchanged information with their date.

The three of them settled down afterwards, helping the hired staff to clear the mansion of the decorations, though they didn't realise that they were being watched by three 1000 year old vampires, in their oblivious state they were a little tipsy and dancing to the music on the radio. After all the high clientele had left only staff was in their presence so they no longer had to 'behave'

They had grabbed a microphone and started to sing on the stage in the intoxicated state, dancing and singing almost in tune to the music, to each other more than anything, worry went out the window now thy were relaxing and finally having some fun.

Timber by Pitbull was playing when they all decided to do a Charlie's Angels pose. They may not have been angels but they still knew how to put up a fight.

Three voices sounded around the mansion

_"It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night, you won't remember_

_I'll be the one, you won't forget."_

As they danced with each other, they took their shoes off and put their cheerleader skills to the test, Bonnie did a cartwheel between Elena and Caroline while they both did back flips. Once they had landed they were each doing the splits, it could easily be said they were not with this world.

They didn't stop the moves there though; they had decided to try another cheerleading move.

"Girls lets do the Elevator stunt with a twist, Elena and I will lift you Catch you Bonnie..."

"Err...I don't know Caroline we don't have mats or anything..." Bonnie was trying to see reason the prospect was exciting but she wanted to be safe doing it.

Finally Elena spoke up and said "I think you are forgetting one thing Bonnie, you are a witch and we are two vampires, who may I add can catch you _if _and that's a big **if** we missed. I'll tell you what...if we don't catch you I give you permission to go all witchy on Damon" she said with a smirk, all the times Elena had stopped her from inflicting well deserved pain on one of the Salvatore's.

"Ok fine, but if I break a leg...I'm going to stake you" she had a serious face and then it turned in to a laugh. They gathered with Elena on the left and Caroline on right, Bonnie in the centre, she put her arms up as the two girls lifted her up with haste. Music was still playing and their stilettos had been removed. As she was held in the air with one foot in each of her friend's hands, they quickly bent down and thrusted her into the air, Bonnie had managed to do a flip, both arms outstretched and as she descended her two best friends caught her.

"Damn I was hoping I could hurt Damon" Bonnie was pouting but turned into a huge grin once she heard Elena's next words "Hey I'm not stopping you" she winked and that only meant mischief.

* * *

**Originals POV**

The wondrous eyes could only watch mesmerised by their actions, and they dare not to intrude, they kept themselves in the shadows intrigued by the bond they shared together and for once seeing them in a happier state of mind, rather than the 'it's the end of the world' faces they usually don.

They looked absolutely angelic while dancing, and they were surprised hen they heard they decided to do a some cheerleading moves, flips and stunts; they tried to hold off on laughing afraid of being caught, especially when Elena decided to strike a deal with the witch, against the oldest Salvatore. Clearly she had moved on when she made no plea to stop her from causing harm on them.

Their moment was interrupted when Kol decided to walk in clapping, to say they were stunned was an understatement, all three were turning beetroot red.

"Wonderful performance Darlings" Kol praised although it still didn't help the embarrassment they felt.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Date: Elena and Elijah

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews I hope you like this update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 2 - First Date: Elena and Elijah**

"How long were you watching us?" Bonnie asked but was almost afraid of the answer; she didn't want Kol of all people to witness their drunken silliness.

"Well I must say you have a lovely voice, sweetheart" came Klaus's voice from behind them, they could only stand in shock, if someone had a stake right now it would be perfect they wouldn't even flinch, as they had already died of embarrassment.

"Oh God! You were listening the WHOLE TIME!" Caroline's voice had reach a tone Bonnie and Elena only witnessed on few occasions, this side of Caroline wasn't to be messed with and she was mad, really mad. They even winced at the shriek that came following it, a whisper for a vampire was enough; add the scratching against a black board along with that made you wish you were deaf.

Elena knew she had to settle this; a drunken Caroline wasn't a very forgiving person in this state. So she decided to warn them that now may not be the best time to have a chat. "Hey guys, can we talk tomorrow...she'll probably try and stake you right now. And yes I know you can't die but doesn't mean she won't try" she eyed each of the originals and they just gave her a nod. Her eyes landed on Elijah and she saw him with a small smile, she wasn't really mad at them. Caroline was an angry drunk, Bonnie and herself was more smiles and giggles as drunks.

Once the guys had left, they made sure everything was how it should of been left, and they made their way back to the hotel. Generously the host had left them a limousine to take them back, it was the least he could do since the night had proven to be successful.

On entering the hotel room they decided to share, growing up they had spent many sleepovers squeezing into the same bed, they all quickly got changed and showered, Elena and Caroline both fed on a blood bag and then retreated to the soft hotel bed. They had no plans as of yet, so a feeling of relief overcome them as they didn't have to be anywhere. They slept off their hangovers and succumbed to the deep sleep they truly needed.

* * *

**Morning after...**

The next morning had breezed past, they were still asleep and it was slowly hitting 11am when a vibrating sound started to fill the room. "Urgh! What is that noise?!" Caroline almost squealed she planted her head under the pillow to drown out the sound. After a few seconds the tune of 'Born This Way by Lady Gaga' was ringing on a phone.

Elena immediately shot up and got out of bed at vampire speed and said "It's mine", all Caroline could say was "Seriously?!" with a raised eyebrow. Elena only laughed and said "I was born a Doppelgänger, I kind of was born this way" that earned her a little smirk but her friend still wasn't pleased at being woken up.

Elena looked at her phone and saw that it wasn't the Salvatore's calling her but none other than the eldest Original. "Elijah, Good Morning" she smiled to herself, if she had to admit it to herself she was happy that he had called, she had missed him and now that she wasn't in such a love triangle with the two brothers, she could finally admit that she did feel something for the noble and honourable Mikaelson.

"Elena, I was wondering if you would accompany me at dinner tonight." Elena took in a breath, she hadn't expected him to be so straight forward, although she was just auctioned off to him last night, it didn't take her long to decide, she already knew the answer "I would love to" she could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke "I shall pick you up at 7, outside your hotel". It was finally happening, a date with the gorgeous man who loved his suits. She almost felt shy at this point; she was going on a date! What was she going to wear, where were they going... Questions going a thousand miles a minute in her head, she looked up and found two pair of eyes looking at her, nodding for her to reply, she quickly caught on and answered him "Ok, I shall see you then" and she hung up.

She was literally standing there unmoving, glaring into open space, Caroline and Bonnie both walked up to her and were waving hands in front of her face to catch her attention but they had no luck, Caroline decided to see if reaching her sense of smell would knock her brain into function, she got a blood bag out of her suitcase and took off the cap, holding it out to Elena's nose. Only a few seconds later did they get a response from her, she had grabbed the blood bag and sucked on it hungrily, "Oh My God! It's really happening... What do I wear? What will we talk about? Where's he going to take me?" She was mumbling on in a nervous act, pacing around the room.

Eventually her best friends spoke up and said "Elena it's fine, we will find you something to wear, you already know him, he's not a stranger you'll be fine" the only response they got was a nod and she let out a long breath, clearly she had been holding it. If she hadn't been a vampire she may have passed out, it wasn't unknown to them that Elena had a soft spot for Elijah, and now the Salvatore's were out of the picture they believed that she may actually find happiness in the Original.

They grabbed something to eat and decided that everything in their suitcases wasn't going to be something she could wear for tonight; she was dressing to practically knock him out of his normally emotionless state. They left as quickly as they could, they had to find the perfect dress and they didn't have that long to find one, after a couple of hours of hunting clothes stores, they believed that they had found _the_ dress. It was a long satin dress, which had a slit on the front, with a V-neck halter and an open back. She had found the dress that would blow him away and after this the shoes were added to the collection.

After finding the dress that she would be wearing tonight, they had retreated to the hotel to get Elena ready, it was still a few hours away but by the time she had showered and had some blood, it would be time to get all dolled up. Caroline helped with the make-up, while Bonnie did Elena's hair. Her hair had mostly been straightened with a few loose curls on the top layer. She looked incredible and she only hoped she got the reaction she wanted from Elijah. It was almost 7 so she quickly had a look in the mirror, with her best friends giving her words of encouragement she hugged them and then left with her purse in tow.

* * *

**The First Date…**

Even though this date had actually been product of an auction, she still felt happy that she would be having a date with a gorgeous man. She didn't know where the night would take her but in a way she didn't care; her feelings for Elijah over shadowed that, and as the date drew closer those repressed feelings for this man resurfaced.

She was standing outside the hotel only for a couple of minutes, when a Black Lamborghini pulled up in front of herself, she had her suspicions that this car had a 1000 year old vampire inside, she stood their and waited for the person to get out the car. The door opened and slowly a handsome man in a Black suit got out, he was now standing in front of her, admiring the dress she was wearing, she was an absolute beauty. He kept telling himself _'stop staring and say something'_ for the normally well grounded vampire, he was for once completely speechless.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, using their normal greeting "Elena" and he immediately got a reply "Elijah" she gave him a smirk knowing they didn't say hello any other way. He picked up her left hand and kissed the back of her hand, "You look exquisite, lovely Elena" and gently kissed her on the cheek as well. When he moved away from her he could see her cheeks were turning red, he decided that he would get the evening started, he led her to the car and opened the door for her like a true gentlemen, after closing the passenger door he got in the drivers seat.

Elena was anxious he looked incredibly hot in his suit and she didn't know what to do with herself, when he kissed her on the cheek, she really wanted it to be more but the night wasn't over yet. Her date hadn't actually started, she was looking forward to what ever he had planned for their date. Elijah had his eyes on the road when he noticed that Elena was a little restless, he scooped up her right hand in his and gently placed a kiss on her palm, they stared briefly into each others eyes and he felt her relax a little.

They pulled up near to the harbour, she didn't have a clue where he was taking her but she wasn't worried, he sped to her door and opened it before she had even moved and held out a hand for her to take, he closed the door afterwards and held out his arm for her to take. She gladly walked with him to see what appeared to be many yachts, as he led her to one of the entrances he helped her up the steps, and walked to the huge white yacht that had taken her full view.

It had a few decks and the area was lit up so you could see the marina. It was such a beautiful view, she took in the sight as they walked along the side of the yacht to make their way to the top, once they arrived Elena suddenly halted by what she saw. In the middle was a table set for two, candles had been placed all around the edges to give a picturesque view, she noticed the subtle music that was playing inside and a waiter was standing in the corner holding a tray. She couldn't believe the effort he had gone through to make this perfect, they weren't even a couple and he had gone so far beyond her imagination, she could only wonder what he would do if they were together.

Being a true gentleman, Elijah had pulled out her chair for her and held out his hand for her to sit; he soon joined her and asked the waiter to bring out the food. The evening was spent with them catching up on the last few years and how things had changed.

"What brought you to New Orleans?" Elijah was curious especially since that meant leaving the Salvatore brothers back in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline got a call to plan an event here, with Bonnie on her summer break we all decided to get together and have some fun before it all gets _way_ too serious" Elena replied with a small smile, thinking about going back to the normal life was a little depressing.

They wanted to take this opportunity to see each other, last hurrah before they went off their separate ways with Bonnie working at the university she couldn't up and leave. Elena could write from anywhere and Caroline went wherever her work took her. She knew the question was coming so she didn't hesitate when he asked.

"What of the Salvatore's?" He had wondered the moment he saw her, why her bodyguard weren't around, usually they were close by and causing some sort of trouble.

"I let them go, I love them both but I couldn't choose between them, and I didn't want to. If I chose one I would lose the other and I wasn't willing to separate a family, they only have each other and that was enough for me to let them go, they are fine without me." She paused only for a moment before he could interrupt, her decision to let them go was a reason that most didn't understand, but sitting in front of Elijah was different because she knew that he would.

"They like parts of me and not all of me, Stefan liked me when I was human and then he went all ripper with Klaus that he wasn't the same anymore. And Damon he likes that I'm a vampire now but wants me to be like him and I can't. So I made my own decision to leave them and live the life I want."

"Anyway what has the honourbale Elijah been doing in New Orleans?...Made any more deals with anyone?" She could only smirk a little and when she looked at him she saw that he was smiling back at her. It was like they hadn't been apart, they still had an understanding and even after all the betrayals they were still able to forgive each other. Now some years later here they are having dinner because of an auction, some may think that the date isn't really a '_real_' date because he didn't ask her, but from the effort he had taken she was truly amazed.

A few bottles of wine later they had talked about anything and everything, the evening had turned out spectacular and hse had enjoyed the date and hoped that this wouldn't be the last. Now they were just sitting at the table and Elijah all of the sudden got up and disappeared into the cabin, she noticed that the music had been turned up. When she finally looked away from the view in front of her, she turned to see that Elijah was standing beside her holding out a hand for her.

"May I have this dance lovely Elena?" At first he was nervous that she would decline but he noticed the smile that appeared and relaxed, she stood up and took his hand and they danced slowly and closely, they didn't even take their eyes off each other. They were moving and in all essence they were dancing but all they did was stare deeply into each others brown eyes, finally after a long wait they were kissing. Who moved in for the kiss they didn't know, it all seemed to happen so fast. Once they parted they just smiled, it was getting late and Elijah decided that it was time to take her back. He was a little disappointed but decided that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

They walked back to the car and their was a shift in their relationship they were now walking hand in hand, they didn't really try to fight the feelings that were their and neither of them tried to remove their hand, they got in the car and not long after they were outside the hotel. Elijah had walked her all the way to her hotel room, they were standing outside the door when they embraced in another kiss. They parted from their emrace but the moment was soon ruined by her friend inside hearing a "Get a room you two!" coming from inside made them both laugh a little.

Elena couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next when she said "I have one but its currently occupied by you two! otherwise I would" When she loked back at Elijah she felt her cheeks grow hot, it was undenaible now that she had feelings for him. Now that she was single she would take this opportunity to explore this new path witht the sexy Original.

Still holding hands they decided to arrange another date and he told her that he would see her soon, after another kiss he left her as she went inside her room, while walking away he could hear squealing which made him smirk to himself. Meanwhile in the hotel room Elena was quickly taken to the floor by her two best friends.

"So...You wanted to get a room huh..." Caroline said and Bonnie had a huge grin on her face, all Elena could do was groan and put her head in her hands and say "Can't believe I even said that...and you couldn't be quiet until he left!" she wasn't mad but she had an idea that when the time came for their dates, she would be equally embarrassing.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking about Elena's perfect date and all the girls could do was gush at how romantic it was, even though Bonnie and Caroline appeared to be unhappy about their dates with the other two originals they were secretly happy, especially Caroline she had been hiding her feelings for Klaus, and even though she should hate him she couldn't, half the reason was because she friend like him and the other half was because he hasn't been the only vampire to kill anyone, even Caroline had. Damon was even worse and treated Caroline like a vending machine, feeding from her whenever he wished.

They soon retired to bed and although they were tired sleep didn't come easily, Caroline and Bonnie both wondered about their dates, while Elena was msuing over what happened during hers. On the other side of New Orleans, Eliajh had driven back to his mansion, he had managed to avoid his brothers and retreated to his bedroom. All that was on his mind was kissing Elena.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Kennets and Klarolines dates, the chapter was getting a little long so I decided to split it in two, I hoped you liked the Elejah date.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Dates Klaus and Kol

**A/N: I apologize if the information about New Orleans are wrong, I had to google it because I live in England. I tried to pick the best places they would take them. I apologise in advance if the grammar and writing isn't great, I'm not much of a writer. I would also like to thank the readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

**The Auction**

_**Chapter 3 – First Date: Kol/Bonnie &amp; Klaus/Caroline**_

* * *

The next morning the girls had decided that they would head to the beach. They were all on vacation after all, even if they did have to do a little work as well. Bonnie showered first while Caroline and Elena drunk some blood bags, being the only human out of the three she took the longest to get ready due to the lack of vampire abilities. When they were all dressed and ready they headed out of the hotel to go shopping in the French Quarter.

After a few hours of shopping and looking around in a few book stores and occult shops they had finally settled themselves down in a bar called Attiki Bar and Grill. They each ordered themselves an Attiki burger and fries along with drinks, even though Caroline and Elena didn't need to eat human food it helped hold up appearances in front of others, also it kept Bonnie company while she would eat.

Once they had finished eating and paid for their food, they all headed back to the hotel. While entering the hotel room Bonnie's phone started to ring in her purse, putting down the million bags that she had collect that morning she rummaged through her purse and found her phone and seconds later answering an unknown number.

"Hello…" Bonnie said in a curious voice, she hadn't seen the number before but in the back of her mind she already knew who it would be.

"Hello Darling" A male British accent, instantly she knew who it was and as she suspected it was the youngest Mikaelson brother, Kol.

"Hi Kol, how did you get my number?" she replied but also feeling kind of stupid for asking as she knew the information had been exchange at the auction.

"From the auction darling, this is why I am calling. I wish to take you out tonight for our date, so be ready at 7pm. I will be the most good looking waiting outside your hotel" Before she had time to answer she heard a click and then the line went dead, he had hung up on her. What if she wasn't available? What if she didn't want to go? He hadn't given her a chance to back out and so now she had to suck it up and prepare herself for an evening with the and only Kol Mikaelson.

"Urghhh the guy has the nerve to call and demand I go on a date with him, without even giving me a choice, he's such an arrogant ass" From Bonnie's sudden outburst caused the other two to start laughing. Of course they would find it funny they all knew that Kol had a huge ego and it was only going to get worse.

Not long after the phone call there was a knock on the door, seeing as no one had ordered room service they had no idea who it was. Caroline opened the door to what looked to be a delivery man; he was standing there holding a bouquet of Calla Lillie's

Along with the Calla Lillie's was an envelope with Caroline's name on the front, she quickly opened it and read the little note.

**Caroline,**

**Please join me this evening at 5pm.**

**I will be waiting outside for you**

**Klaus**

She didn't want to admit it but she was looking forward to it. Could he really be different now, they haven't heard a single thing about Klaus and his family for years now. Has his god complex truly settled now? Could Klaus actually be normal?

She knew this date was coming which is why the girls went shopping for dresses this morning, they knew the date was coming but didn't know when, so here she stood the invitation in her hand with a bouquet of red Calla Lillie's, she could have started crying. The date hadn't even begun and she was already excited for what was to come. Bonnie on the other hand had a phone call from Kol, it may not have been as romantic but the Mikaelson's never did anything normal. They could only wait and see what would happen.

"So you both have dates tonight, have fun girls I won't wait up!" Elena looked to both her friends who started to blush at her comment. She would be alone tonight unless she could get a certain original to go out with her again. _Would I look eager?_ _She wasn't going to sit in the hotel all night while her friends get wined and dined, at least Bonnie and Caroline had each other last night, I'm going to be the Lone Ranger._

"Yeah, the invitation says he's picking me up at 5. Oh my God! What time is it?! I've only got over 2 hours to get ready!" Caroline was frantic at least she had her dress already but still she was going into panic mode.

"Care, calm down...here drink this" Elena said in a calm voice, she handed her a tumbler of bourbon and a blood bag. Bourbon to calm her nerves and a blood bag to curve off her bloodlust.

She finished the bourbon in the tumbler and then quickly took the cap off the blood bag, it was empty within minutes. Bonnie wasn't in as much of a state as Caroline but you could still tell she was in her own world. Elena decided to get two more tumblers out and pour more bourbon into the glasses. She handed them out so they could calm themselves down.

* * *

**Time - 4:55pm**

Caroline had finally got herself ready, checking her make up for the finally time in the mirror. She was wearing a satin burgundy dress which came down just above the knees. Her hair was left down but had light curls; she picked up her purse and went to hug her two best friends.

"You look gorgeous Care, knock him dead! Ok well not dead because he can't die, but you get what I mean. Never mind I'll shut up now" Elena thought what she said was a good idea until she heard it herself; she gave a small smile until she heard Bonnie speak.

"You look beautiful Care, have fun tonight and keep the crazy original hybrid in check ok, otherwise he will have me to deal with" Bonnie was happy that Caroline was happy but she was still apprehensive about the idea.

If Klaus would make Caroline smile like she used to again then how could she come between them, they hadn't heard anything from any of the originals in around 5 years, she could try for her best friend but first sign of something she would desiccate him again.

When she made her way down and to the hotel front, she was approach by well dressed hybrid holding a single Calla Lilly for her.

"You look ravishing love" Klaus said while completely mesmerised by how beautiful she looked, he then handed her the single flower and said "Here is the last flower to complete your bouquet upstairs"

Caroline could only smile and say a small thank you, no one had ever treated her this way, she was always considered second best compared to Elena. She hoped that the evening he had planned would continue in this way.

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "Your carriage awaits my love" at that comment Caroline grew confused but when she looked behind him she then saw two horses with a carriage being pulled behind them. She loved horses and he had found that out from the ball, she smiled and followed him to the carriage.

She watched as the carriage took her through the Louis Armstrong Park, she could look in amazement as they took in the view. Klaus had informed her that he had to compel a few people to be allowed free roam in a Horse Carriage, she wasn't very fond of compelling people but she couldn't help but feel happy that he did because it was all very beautiful. All though it was very romantic you could still hear the soft jazz music playing through the park, it gave a settling feeling and they started to come to a stop and she watched as Klaus climbed out of the carriage and came to her side. He stretched out his had for her to take, once her feet were firmly on the ground he took her to a bench over looking a lake, the view was breathtaking, the sun glistened on the water as the sun began to set. "It's so beautiful" Caroline said in awe but she was soon brought out of her look of wonder when Klaus said "This is one of my favourite places, I agree it's beautiful but it's not the only thing that is a vision tonight" He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

He stood from the bench and held out a hand for her "May I have this dance?" music could be heard in the background with their vampire hearing it was loud enough for both of them to hear. As the light was slowly disappearing around them Klaus took this opportunity to end this moment with a long-awaited kiss, he looked longingly in her eyes and slowly leaned in to slowly meet her lips. Caroline didn't hesitate she was lost in the moment, not that she didn't want this to happen, she had bottled her feelings up for so long she couldn't deny them anymore.

They stood in a comfortable embrace and took in the view and after a few minutes they returned to the horse carriage which was patiently waiting for them. He had already given instructions on where to head next, they were soon approaching Hotel Monteleone in the French Quarter, it was beautifully lit up and as they exited the carriage a doormen allowed them to enter the lobby, it bright and elegant, Caroline at this moment felt like absolute royalty.

The lobby was filled with antiques and chandeliers hung from the ceiling, Klaus led her to a bar, which could be described as a carousel, it was a revolving bar, it looked spectacular. They had a few drinks while briefly talking, Klaus had informed her that they had reservations at the restaurant and the reason for starting the date early was so he could show her a few beautiful things before dinner.

They finally sat down to dine, the conversation was light at first but after getting used to each others company they managed to open up more. "What brings you to New Orleans?" he was curious about what bought her here.

"Well it was for my job but also as a vacation. Elena, Bonnie and I have finished college now and we are all going to be doing different things, so we decided to do one last trip, at least for a while any way." She sounded happy and all he could do was smile, it wasn't often that Klaus Mikaelson would smile but for this baby vampire he would.

"I'm surprised that the Salvatore's didn't follow Elena here with you" she only gave a small smile and gave the simple answer "She left them both". Now it was her turn to ask him some questions, he was always a calculating vampire trying to be a few steps ahead of anyone who interfered. "What brought you to New Orleans?"

He wasn't surprised why she asked him of this, he was constantly on the move but considering that there were no hunters after them they could finally settle again. "When we first came here my family had to leave abruptly but we always considered it home, we built this place and now we can finally be at peace here. There was a war before we arrived but my family took that threat down, now we live among vampires, witches and werewolves. Although there are few occasions where things aren't amicable"

Caroline could only respond with a smile because for once she saw that he seemed happy, it seemed as though he had finally found his place. When they first saw them at the auction it had surprised them all and now she could see that his brothers were now closer, he had finally found ground with his family.

"May I ask what happened with Tyler? When I left you were still together" he had to know, especially if she was here with him now, he wanted to know that no one else held her heart. "We broke up; I found out that he cheated on me, while he was trying to break the sire bond." he couldn't believe it; the idiot that was Tyler could sleep with someone else. She was an absolute angel in his eyes and anyone who could do that to her was really stupid. "I'm sorry love"

He was generally sorry, their was honesty in his eyes and Caroline knew he meant those words, "It's fine, it happened a while ago now I'm over it" Caroline had been through the depressed stage, the drinking stage and with the help of Elena and Bonnie she got over Tyler and moved on, College distracted her and even while their she never really went on dates because she deep down she always hoped to see Klaus again. Although she would never tell him that, his ego was big enough as it was.

Both of them had talked throughout the meal and the conversation was easy going, "I know you have a job now but my offer still stands love, I want to show you the world. Any place you choose and I will take you, there is still so much you haven't seen." He was still determined to gain her affection and he had promised her years ago to show her places, he would never take that back, this girl deserved to see what the world had to offer especially when you had eternity. "Thank you Klaus" she couldn't commit at the moment but she was definitely considering it.

They had finished dinner and to her amazement the horse and carriage was waiting outside for her again, they sat in the carriage telling jokes and chatting in general and Caroline felt happy, she had seen a side to Klaus that not many had, he was opening up and she wanted to explore this more. She decided on her way back to the hotel that if he asked her out again she would say, she definitely needed to speak to the girls.

Klaus offered a hand to Caroline to help her out of the carriage, he slowly pulled her in and looked deep in her eyes "I had a lovely evening love, I hope we can do this again soon" she smile and gave him a longing kiss. Even though vampires didn't get breathless she was after the kiss, slowly regaining her voice she nodded and said "I would like that". They parted holding hands "Goodnight love" she turned to look over her shoulder at him "Goodnight Klaus". He saw her enter the Hotel and slowly walked away, he released the carriage driver from compulsion, he was too happy to sit around so he walked home.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel - Bonnie &amp; Elena**

"So what are you going to do when I leave?" Asked Bonnie while placing her clothes on the bed, Elena had been quiet since Caroline left for the evening and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bonnie. "I don't know I think I might go find a bar and get really drunk" Elena had taken another sip of her bourbon, Bonnie just eyed her curiously before saying "Okay, what's up? You're not yourself tonight and you're planning on getting hammered in an unknown city on your own"

Elena paused at Bonnie's comment and then sighed "I'll be fine Bonnie, let's just get you ready for your date with Kol, we can talk about everything tomorrow". Bonnie wasn't happy that Elena was keeping it all bottled up but if she was going to find out tomorrow she could live with that for now.

"Okay but we _will_ talk tomorrow,...I'm going to jump in the shower then." Elena replied with a nod and watched Bonnie walk into the bathroom. Once alone in the room she grabbed her diary from her suitcase and made herself comfortable on the couch. She had been writing in it everyday since turning she hoped that this little sentiment kept her humanity intact. She put a pen to paper and tried to clear all of her thoughts.

_Dear diary,_

_The day has finally arrived again and quickly too, Caroline and Bonnie have seemed to have forgotten but I can't blame them for that, they need to live their lives too. Today they have dates with two unexpected people, time has seemed to change the Originals, no threats has come to us except for Katherine._

_Bonnie noticed my mood but I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to ruin her night, after Caroline left it became harder for me to ignore what today represented. __I'm grateful that Caroline and Bonnie have stayed with me, they have helped keep my humanity so the least I could do is let them have a night of being spoilt._

_I'm trying my best to be happy for them, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. For now all I want to do is forget about the pain and drink myself silly, for once in my life i want to let go of the pain and have fun.  
_

_Elena._

Elena was lost with her thoughts when Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she was too busy thinking about the date she had with Elijah. He was a handsome man no one could dispute that, she just never noticed the attraction before, probably due to the love triangle between the Salvatore brothers. She felt something for him, he had tried to save her during the sacrifice even when he had no need too, offered to protect her friends and mostly kept his word unless it conflicted with his family. She was interrupted by Bonnie tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hey Bon, are you excited for your date?" She was curious what her best friend thought about the youngest Mikaelson brother. For one he was a vampire and someone Bonnie has grown up to despise and two he was arrogant and cocky, definitely not Bonnie's type.

"To be honest I'm a little worried, he isn't like Elijah noble and all, and he isn't obsessed like Klaus, I'm not really sure what to expect." This wasn't the first time Bonnie had thought about this but she had made a deal to go a date with him for charity, she could put up with him for one night, it wasn't like she had to marry the guy.

"I'm sure it will be fine Bonnie, no doubt he has been warned to be on his best behaviour, Klaus wouldn't want to upset Caroline, so Kol hurting you would go against that. Plus you're not exactly weak you can do some witchy voodoo on him" Elena wasn't so worried she was sure that Elijah had warned Kol, while on their date she had asked him to make sure her friends didn't get hurt and he had given his word.

"Yeah you're right, can you help curl my hair?" Time was passing quite quick and she needed to get ready for her date, she didn't know where he was taking her so she could only guess, she wore a skin-tight red dress that came just above the knees, she had also decided to wear some black flats. She had some light make up on, Elena had curled her hair top half was clipped up and bottom half was left down.

"You look beautiful Bon" Elena smiled and grabbed Bonnie's purse then handed it to her, she checked her phone for the time. "Ok you better make your way downstairs, these Mikaelson's are very punctual" Elena voiced with a small smile. Both her best friends seemed really happy and that thought alone made her smile. She gave Bonnie a quick hug and watched her walk out the room.

* * *

Bonnie was down in the lobby within a few minutes, she didn't have to wait long outside as a silver Ferrari 458 Speciale pulled up in front of her, music blaring out the windows. She didn't expect what happened next when Kol got out of the car and took Bonnie's hand, he opened the door for get and then closed it after she was seated. The chivalry coming from him surprised her and it didn't stop their he made some small talk and after 10 minutes in the car they had stopped outside a restaurant. Bonnie looked up at the restaurant and was in awe by the beauty of the place, Kol had offered his arm and they walked to the entrance, Kol continuing to be chivalrous opened the door for her and follered her in.

A voice from the side of the pair got their attention "Welcome Mr. Mikaelson, your table is waiting" they followed the hostess to their seat, Bonnie noticed that the lights had been dimmed and their was light music in the background. She took another look around and realisation suddenly hit her, the restaurant was empty.

"How comes we are the only ones here?" Bonnie asked hoping it was meant to be this way and not a badly rated restaurant. "We have the place to ourselves, I thought that we would be able to speak freely." He didn't feel the need to whisper, the staff were compelled to ignore the conversation and only interrupt when dealing with their order.

Bonnie had to admit she was impressed, she wasn't fond of compulsion but in this instance it wasn't used for anything bad, she suddenly felt that she would keep an open mind and enjoy herself. She had looked at the menu and decided what she wanted to eat already. While looking at Kol she thought she saw a hint of nervousness in his face but it was gone before she could blink.

Kol broke the silence and asked her a few questions "What are you planning on doing after you leave New Orleans?" The polite conversation was welcoming to Bonnie, it was another side to him that no one had yet to see except for maybe his siblings. "I'm teaching Occult Arts at my Grams old University" after Bonnie had mentioned this she saw the smile grow on Kol's face.

"I'm impressed Miss Bennett, I hold witches in high esteem. Unlike Nik, I know witches hold a lot of power and I try not to go against them" Bonnie was curious of his comment but she didn't think too much of it, he seemed honest by the way he spoke.

"So Kol how was adjusting to this century, when we first met you had only just been undaggered" Bonnie could never grasp how Klaus could dagger his siblings and keep them stored away in coffins, he was playing with their lives not toys that you can just put away for a rainy day.

"Well I got used to it pretty quick, I had to get Elijah and Rebekah to teach me a few things. With Nik around you kind of get used to being absent from civilisation" He gave a small smirk but you could notice the sadness in his voice, waking up a century couldn't be easy for anyone.

"You seem very close to your friends, closer than my siblings and I" In some way Kol was jealous he had been in a box for a century, friends that he before being daggered were either dead or somewhere across the world. His siblings were all he had and even they grated on him from time to time, which was why he spent most of his time wreaking havoc.

"We have been best friends since we were little kids, we've always been close. They have risked their lives for me and I would do the same for them, I'd be lost without either of them." Bonnie was recalling all the times that they have a sleepover, talking about boy problems and watching movies all night, it put a smile on her face. She then remembered how Elena was acting tonight and made a note to ask her again tomorrow.

They continued to talk and Bonnie was starting to admit that she was having an amazing time, dates with Jeremy hadn't been this extravagant and no one treated her in such a way that was close to being famous. She was almost disappointed that the night would have to end, it may have been a date for charity but she would gladly do it again.

Kol wasn't nervous anymore, he had realised that the little witch was good company, he had learnt a lot about her. Klaus and Elijah had given him some details, they had both been right she was both opinionated and strong-willed and Kol loved a challenge.

The meal had come to an end and Kol had decided to show her an occult shop he knew in the French Quarter, to say that Bonnie was impressed was an understatement, she revelled in the fact that everything she had taught her students was sitting in this shop, she loved being a witch and seeing the shop only proved that. She smiled at Kol for bringing her to this place. After a quick kiss on the cheek he drove her back to the hotel.

Before she could open her car door, Kol had scoped out his surroundings and quickly opened her door for her while reaching a hand to help her out. He walks her into the lobby and before he knew it he was going in for a kiss. What surprised him more was she didn't back away, he took this as a good sign and gave a gentle kiss on the lips, he pulled away and quickly pecked her lips again and said "I really enjoyed the evening Miss Bennett" she smiled and finally getting her voice back said "Me too Kol"

"Seeing as tonight was a success would you accept going out with my handsome self again?" And there it was his cocky attitude had returned but Bonnie could only laugh at his comment.

"You must be speaking for someone else because I don't see anyone handsome around, but I will agree to go out again" she said with a smirk and watched his face go from smug to fake hurt.

"Ouch! Darling, I never thought you to be a liar" he again had his famous smirk and smug grin on his face again.

"Don't make me wipe that smug look off your face Kol, I'm sure I could find a spell to rearrange your face" she was trying to be serious but it was becoming difficult, the small banter that they were exchanging felt good.

"Well on that note I guess I should say Goodnight, you may not like my face but I do" he gave a small smile and kissed the outside of her hand and then kissed her cheek, he turned around and walked to his car. He had to leave before it got out of hand, he was happy with the turn out of his date and drove back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4 - Night Out (Part 1)

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more serious, I just wanted to explore the reasoning of why she was upset, she may seem a bit like Katherine in this, but that's because she is really angry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you again for your reviews and I again apologize for any grammar errors, or anything badly written.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.****

* * *

_**The Auction**_

_**Chapter 4 - Night Out Part 1**_

After the girls went out Elena decided to get dressed and venture out to a bar, the night life was supposed to be amazing in New Orleans and seeing as she wasn't going to sit around on her own. Elena could feed on her way there, she was lucky to have Caroline help with her transition. She taught her how to feed from the vein without killing anyone and keep her bloodlust at bay. They often went hunting together, on rare occasions Bonnie would come along to give an aneurysm or two if things got out of hand. Her two best friends really helped her become something she never wanted to be in the first place.

Although she didn't like Rebekah for running Matt and herself off the road, she could understand her reasoning. Since losing Jeremy she could understand the pain, anger and aim to prevent anything else from happening to her family. Over the years they hadn't heard much from the Originals only that they were still around, Caroline often received gifts in the post from Klaus. She never sent anything back but it did show that over the last 5 years he still hadn't given up.

_Flashback_

_5 Years ago_

_Elijah had returned just as the fight at the Mikaelson mansion happened, he had taken Elena in his arms and carried her home. He left her in the hands of Jeremy, he later found that she was in the hospital and convinced Meredith Fell to give her his blood. An Originals blood is so pure that they heal much faster and with Elena's head trauma slowly killing her, he could only hope that she wouldn't hold his actions against him._

_On the night that Elena woke up in the morgue, she was facing a distraught Stefan who had guilt written all over his face. Damon was blaming Stefan for saving Matt first, even though it went against Elena's final wishes. She had accepted her fate, not realizing she had a certain Originals blood in her system._

_Once Elena had woken up in transition, Damon had already placed a blood bag in her face and was trying to convince her to drink to complete the transition. "Drink the blood Elena, I won't let you die unlike my brother" Damon snarled looking at Stefan. He would have gladly left Matt to die if it meant that Elena would be alive._

_"No! Damon I never wanted to be a Vampire, just stop it!" Elena emotions were going out of control and she had tears running down her face, right at that moment she decided she needed to escape; she still had a few hours before morning so she would be safe from burning into ash._

_She quickly run out the room and within minutes she was out of the hospital, as she was running into the car park her body collided with another. She became lost in dark brown eyes looking into her soul. She didn't even think in that moment and just wrapped her arms around him and cried. Cried for the future family she will never have, for the people she had lost and cried for the life she never wanted. Without even realizing it he had picked her up and taken her home, with the aid of Jeremy she was able to enter her own house, she didn't know why but she found comfort in Elijah's arms. He was always one to give her choices and accept them. So when she finally stopped crying he asked her "What do you want Elena?"_

_No one had ever asked her what she wanted, it was either this way or that way but neither were her choices and when she did finally choose the Salvatore's often took it away. It didn't take her long for her to realize that she wanted to live._

_"I don't want to leave Jeremy; I don't want to leave him alone. There's so much I didn't get to do like graduate and travel maybe write a book." She smiled at her final choice because it was a decision she got to make on her own without anyone trying to sway her. To say Elijah was relieved was an understatement, her soul had more compassion than anyone that he had ever met and he didn't think the world should lose it. _

_"If that is your choice Lovely Elena, I shall get you some blood" he gave her a smile and walked out of her bedroom to retrieve a blood bag. He was back within a few seconds and slowly handed her the bag, he was surprised to see that she had so much control, she had taken off the cap and sucked on the blood bag slowly, her eyes lit up in delight but he stood in amazement at how gracious she looked in that moment. After she had finished she started to look pained and inspected her face in the mirror, her fangs had pierced through completing the transition._

_Jeremy had left Elena with the Original, he couldn't be around a baby vampire the risk was too high but he trusted Elijah, although he had betrayed them he still had a little respect as he did save her the night she had hit her head. He was grateful that he hadn't lost his last relative, Jeremy stayed until she decided what she would do, he was happy she was going to transition, human or vampire he didn't care as long as he had his sister. After a brief nod from Elijah he told him he was heading to Matt's and to tell Elena that he will be there for her when she is ready to be around him._

_"Elena, I should tell you that it was my blood that turned you. After Klaus had taken you, you hit your head in a fight that ensued, I brought you home but you were taken to hospital with a cerebral haemorrhage that night. Had I known what my sister had planned, I would have stopped her"_

_"It's ok Elijah, it wasn't your fault and I never blamed you for your family's actions. Your blood saved my life, you couldn't have known that less than 24 hours later my life would be in danger again" Elena couldn't blame someone for trying to save her life and he certainly couldn't control his sister._

_She didn't know it but Elijah still felt guilty that he was the reason she was a vampire, even if she had completed the transition he was the reason she had to make the decision to turn in the first place. He had already made the decision to leave taking his siblings with him, if the Originals were out of the way hopefully Elena could have somewhat of a normal life. She had Jeremy, the Salvatore's and her friends to help her._

_Lost in their thoughts it was Elijah who broke the silence "I shall bid you good night lovely Elena, Jeremy knows of your decision to transition and he is happy he hasn't lost you, he also said he is staying with Matt for the time being. I can hear the Salvatore's approaching so If there is anything you should need, call me" he had placed a piece of paper in the palm of her hand, all that was left was the swift breeze of the original exiting the house._

_She could now hear Stefan and Damon, they weren't alone it sounded as though there were another 2 sets of feet. She put the number in her phone and then headed downstairs awaiting the arrival of her guests. No more than 2 minutes later Damon came storming through the door with a not so happy look on his face._

_"Oh my god! Elena, where the hell have you been?!" Damon flashed to Elena and pulled her into a hug but she wasn't happy about this interaction._

_He hadn't noticed that she had completed the transition and again offered her the blood bag, she quickly turned away from it and said "I don't want it Damon" but he was so lost in the thoughts of losing her he didn't give her a choice, before anyone could stop him he was shoving the blood down her mouth. After the shock of his action had wore off she had quickly pushed Damon away while shouting "HOW DARE YOU DAMON!" she was close to tears, she couldn't believe that he would be so selfish that he wouldn't even give her the choice._

_Others in the room were disgusted by his behaviour and all they could do was comfort her, Stefan pulled Damon away and she was left to hug it out with Caroline. Bonnie was close by but she was being cautious due to her being the only human. "I had already completed the transition; if you had let me speak you would have known that! Now get out!" She may have sounded harsh but her emotions were high at the moment and she just couldn't believe what had happened. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Before heading to the bar Elena decided that a bit of Original Company would add to the fun and called Elijah to accompany her, walking through the darkened streets she was stopped by a group of vampires. In this city they were 100 years old or older, compared to them she was just a baby but that didn't stop her from standing her ground.

"Well look who it is...Katherine Pierce, does Klaus know you're in his city?" said a male voice, he sounded arrogant and looked it too.

"Well I know what city I'm in but I'm afraid that you have the wrong Doppelgänger" Elena smiled with a smirk on her face, which probably didn't help because she just sounded like her evil twin.

She saw two of the vampires about to approach her, she didn't move just lifted her head up in defiance. She wasn't going to back down especially not when they had the wrong person. S_eriously Katherine how many people can you piss off?!_

When the first vampire tried to speed in front of her she side stepped out the way, he came to a stop and tried to compose himself for another go, again he missed when she sped to the side out of reach. He was getting more frustrated that he decided that he would trick her and attack her from behind. Elena already knew what he was thinking and just before he had her within reach Elena turned and kicked him right in the chest, this made him fly backwards towards a brick wall.

The other men that was with him stopped watching and were growing angry, they all decided to attack at the same time it seemed that four vampires on one was the best way. She quickly sped around them and snapped one of their necks, luckily having a vampire hunter as a guardian taught her a few tricks and although she was a vampire herself didn't stop her from carrying a stake with her. She quickly got it out of her boot and ready to stake the vampire heading straight for her and with one swift movement he was turning grey and crumpling to the ground. In this time the two other vampires had got a hold of her and pinned her to the wall, they had a hard time keeping her there as she seemed stronger than a baby vampire should.

While restraining her he tried to call someone on the phone; it was only a brief call saying that they should come to this street as they had something of value. Elena was one for opportunities and this was one she wasn't going to miss, the guy with the phone had loosened his grip on her and in turn she kicked him in between his legs, her arm was free and she quickly entered her hand into his chest. Before she could pull out his heart she heard a very strong voice in front of her.

"Release her" the voice of the nobleman himself, she was happy and at the same time relieved.

"She's the Doppelgänger you've been searching for, she's killed two of our men we can not just release her"

"This is not Katherine Pierce! Her name is Elena Gilbert and she is not to be harmed, she is under my protection, now I shall say this again _release her_" he had made his point loud and clear, no emotions could be shown on his face. Once they had let go of Elena there was a hand waiting for her to take.

She smiled with thanks, just what she needed on her night out, Elijah provided her with a handkerchief to clean her right hand. After cleaning herself up she looked up into his deep brown eyes almost getting lost in them until he interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the bar still or head back?" His voice was no longer cold but soft and filled with concern.

"No it's ok, my clothes are still intact although do you need to change? You seem to be missing a suit..." This question caused Elijah's lips to curl up into a large grin. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a Black T-shirt with a thin coat. Definitely not the style of clothing she usually saw him in.

"Why Miss Gilbert are you insulting my choice of clothing?" He couldn't help but mock her question, since being in New Orleans back to a place he could call home; Elijah started to come out of his steel shell and slowly started to wear clothes that didn't need to be steam cleaned.

"Hey! I got nothing against your choice of clothes, I'm just surprised to see you so...casual" _and hot!_

"Well a little 'casual' clothing never hurt" Elena only smiled at his reply

* * *

They both entered the bar, it seemed packed as Elena made her way through, and she had left Elijah at the bar and gone to the bathroom to wash her hands. She wasn't normally so ruthless to kill vampires but the mention of Katherine sent her into a rage. That name was a reminder of why her brother wasn't here anymore and being the day it was just made her mood worse.

After leaving the bathroom she went to the bar and ordered herself a few shots and bourbon. Her plan was to get drunk and she was starting now, she had managed to spot Elijah out the window on the phone, she calmed a little just knowing he was close by, for an unknown reason he seemed to instantly have an effect on her mood and given her current state she needed his presence.

The moment didn't last long as Elijah had returned, saying he would be back soon, he didn't specify the problem but he had to do it now, Elena felt a little disappointment with him leaving but she was here for one reason, to forget her problems and let go.

After an unknown amount of time she had drunk a mass of alcohol, being a vampire they could drink a lot more and she was starting to feel the effects, her senses were dulled a little and she noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Would you like another drink?" The male voice asked, this definitely wasn't the man she expected or wanted so she declined. Even though she was a vampire now and she was a lot stronger than most, she didn't want to risk fighting him. She would most likely impale herself somehow.

"No thank you, I'm fine" she tried to be as polite as possible and turned her back to him but he didn't seem to get the message.

"You look very familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?" _Seriously this guy doesn't give up!_ "Nope I don't think we have, now sorry to be rude but I'm meeting someone" she hoped that would send the message that she wasn't interested.

"I've watched you for a while and if you were meeting someone they would have arrived by now." He didn't want to give up and just by a little sniff she could tell he was a vampire, so compelling him to leave her alone was a no go. "I don't know who you are but leave me alone, I'm not interested" he went to grab her arm but a voice stopped him and the next thing she knew an arm was being placed around her waist.

In her inebriated state she could see dark brown hair standing next to her; she thought it was Elijah but his voice and smell was different, after trying to decipher who it was and hearing him speak to the mysterious stalker she finally said "Kol?" If he was in the bar he must have returned from his date with Bonnie.

"Yes Darling It's Kol, are you alright?" he didn't wait for an answer, he already knew she had a lot to drink. When he had first put his arm around Elena the light brown haired man had sized him up, this action only made Kol smirk at his idiocy and decided to put him in his place.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He was holding Elena with one arm and a tumbler in another, he waited for the young vampire to answer but it seemed he thought he could take Kol on.

"She was playing hard to get, telling me she was meeting someone and I offered to take her home because she had drunk so much" He still had no idea who he was talking too, this only spurred Kol on more, he knew he had to make himself known now.

"Funny enough I heard her say no and I don't think my brother would be too happy with you hitting on his girl, now I suggest you leave her be" Kol in this moment was being tame compared to what he would have been like, he didn't want to make a scene only warn him to move on but the guy just didn't seem to get the picture.

"No, I don't care who your brother is but she is safe I know her" before Kol could respond back to him, the young vampire was being pulled outside by another person; luckily the bar was packed and oblivious to everything around them. Kol still had Elena in his arms as he followed them outside.

"Oh I don't believe we have met, I'm the brother, Elijah." He could only smirk at the shock on the young vampires face, he was a vampire in New Orleans and it seems he had upset an Original by hitting on his girlfriend. _Oops!_

"So you have heard of me, good. Well I shall pardon you just this once. _Now leave!" _He compelled the guy to leave and quickly took Elena in his arms. He was never more thankful to Kol in that moment, worry was shown all over his face until he heard her voice "I can't believe you didn't kill him, although without your suit where would you put your handkerchief" it shocked him to hear those words but he only smile at her joke towards him. She seemed to be okay at the moment considering what Bonnie had informed them.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the hotel – Bonnie and Caroline...**

Caroline was watching some TV when she heard Bonnie come in, she knew Elena was out from the text she had received earlier that night. "Hey Bon! How was your date?" she was excited to hear about her best friends date, she hadn't really dated many people after Jeremy so she wanted to make sure that Kol hadn't hurt her.

"It was amazing Care, I was worried at first but he took me to a restaurant which was empty and we just talked. He surprised me, I didn't think that he could be such a gentlemen, he's always so cocky." Bonnie was smiling at Caroline as she gave all the details of her date. She wasn't too fond of Caroline going on a date with Klaus but considering that they hadn't interrupted their lives she would give him a chance especially if it made Caroline happy.

"I'm happy for you Bon, Klaus hired a Horse and Carriage. We went through a park and watched the sunset and then to a restaurant in a hotel, it took my breath away." Bonnie has to admit that Klaus's date had impressed her; he was obsessed with Caroline so of course he would have given her the best.

"Hey Care, I'm worried about Elena. She started acting weird after you left, she told me that she was going to go out to a bar and get really drunk" Bonnie expressed her concerns and was happy to find that she wasn't alone with her worries. "The last time Elena was like this was…Oh My God Bonnie we are crappy best friends!" Caroline suddenly leaped off the bed surprising Bonnie.

"What?! How?" no matter how much Bonnie tried to think of Elena being this way she came up blank until Caroline clued her in. "3 years today Bon, Jeremy. That's why she is upset; it's the anniversary of his death."

All Bonnie could do was flop on the bed after the realization, how could she forget? She only hoped that she was alright and with that thought Bonnie grabbed her phone and called Kol.

"Hello Darling, miss me already" he got cut off by Bonnie not long after

"Shut up Kol, this is important! Elena went to a bar and you know this place better than us, can you find her please. I'm worried she might get herself into trouble"

"Petrova Doppelgängers are always trouble darling" again he was cut off by Bonnie even more furious.

"This is serious Kol! Jeremy died 3 years ago today, just find her…please" She had to plead, it wasn't the first time that Elena had been like this, she had got drunk so badly that she ended up in a different town and compelled the people in the bar and almost set it alight.

She could only hope that he would find her before she did anything stupid, or before anyone could take advantage of her. Even though she was strong it didn't help if she couldn't see the target.

* * *

**A while later...**

After getting off the phone from Kol, Bonnie and Caroline decided that they would help Elena through her grief. The night wasn't over yet and instead of waiting for the Originals to bring her back they were going to her. Since his death she wasn't able to mourn him, it's been three years but the first was spent trying to keep her humanity after almost switching it all off, the second year she was too busy with her college finals. She didn't want to disappoint Jeremy by failing her finals so she put every bit of focus into that one task. Finally this year she didn't have anything stopping her from mourning this date.

This year she had both Bonnie and Caroline to help pull her through. They remembered when they were back in Mystic Falls and everyone had gathered together after Alaric's passing and they release Japanese lanterns into the sky. They were going to do something similar tonight, it would help Elena express all the emotions that she had locked up inside.

Bonnie and Caroline had collected the things that they needed, and texted Kol on what they were going to do. The Hotel receptionist was very helpful with his directions and it seemed that the cemetery wasn't that far from them. Once arriving at their destination it took 10 minutes for Caroline collect wood, they placed it in a pile and started a little bonfire, everything was set and all they needed was Elena. After a brief phone call and a last check on everything they waited patiently for them to arrive.

**5 Minutes later...**

It didn't take long for four vampires to arrive, the guys already knew what was planned, and Elijah gave a quick peck on Elena's temple and led her to Caroline and Bonnie. This was a moment for them; they had to do this together so the guys walked off to the sidelines watching silently. There were no grunts or moans of disapproval because over a thousand years they knew the pain of losing people.

"What's going on?" Elena didn't expect to see her best friends until she went back to her hotel; she hadn't been told where the Mikaelson brothers were taking her she could only follow.

"Well this is for you 'Lena and for Jeremy" Caroline pointed to the fire, and at the mention of Jeremy's name she could see Elena's eyes starting to get glossy.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to ruin your night. I'm sorry" Elena's voice broke, even on a day like this she was thinking about her friends well-being rather than herself.

"Elena you don't have to apologize, we are the ones who should be apologizing, we forgot an important day and we should have supported you through it, so that's what we're doing now. The night isn't over yet, you can finally get to say a goodbye to Jeremy, we all can" Bonnie said this as reassuringly as she could.

Elena didn't know what to say, she wasn't there when her brother died. That's what hit her hardest, that she had these supernatural abilities but couldn't use them to save her own brother. She gave a simple nod and the corner of her mouth began to curl into a small smile.

"Ok I'll start; this is for you Jeremy the little brother we wished we all had. You went to the end of the earth to protect Elena, you helped protect all of us and you were a kick ass hunter. I know you'll be looking out for your big sister but so will we, you no longer have to worry. You can finally be at peace." Caroline wiped her eyes after her speech, she had grown up with Jeremy as well he was almost like a brother to her, and it was a shame that he wouldn't be able to live life with them. She threw an arrow into the fire; she had brought some hunter weapons to New Orleans especially while they were staying in the supernatural capital, always best to be prepared. She stepped back and watched Bonnie step up to speak.

"I'll miss you Jer, before we left Mystic Falls you were left as the man of the house, even if you were youngest you still tried to do what you could to protect your family. I hope you've been reunited with them; so much has been taken from you already. Until we meet again Jeremy" Bonnie slowly knelt down and placed a drawing Jeremy had obviously drawn. She always carried it with her but now was the perfect time to let go, looking around she could see there was others looking out for them.

Lastly it was Elena, she took a deep breath and she already had tears streaming down her face, Caroline clung to her left arm and Bonnie was on her right. They were trying to give her comfort and strength, support her through one of the hardest goodbyes. Her voice managed to break through and with every word she spoke her voice got stronger.

"I miss you Jer, I still can't believe you're gone. I wish...I wish I could have saved you, protected you. Before Jenna &amp; John's funeral I told you I was sorry that you kept losing people you love, and you said to me...you said at least I still have you." She was sobbing harder finding it difficult to get the words out but she soon settled and continued.

"You were all the family I had left and now you're gone and I feel lost. I failed at being your sister and all I can do now is say I'm sorry for not being there for you Jeremy. I know if you were standing in front of me you would say I wasn't to blame, but by not being there I feel the guilt of not saving you. I can only hope that you are safe and happy where you are, I hope you find peace and I hope that you are not alone. I love you Jeremy and I'll miss you always, I guess what I'm saying is it's time for me to finally say a proper goodbye" The sobbing had stopped and the tension in her chest had loosened, she had bottled up her guilt and feelings for so long that just saying it all out loud made it a little better.

Caroline went to her bag and brought out 6 plastic cups, and a bottle of bourbon. She poured some in all of them and passed them out. She waited for Elena to speak; it was after all for her brother so she should say the final goodbye.

"To Jeremy, you may not be with us but you will never be forgotten. I'll be thinking of you always. To Finn I didn't really know you but you still have brothers who love even if it's in a dysfunctional way. Cheers" Elena lifted her drink and she caught the faces of the three Mikaelson brothers she had included their brother in the goodbye; it was a bittersweet moment for them.

They all toasted to Jeremy and Finn and threw their empty cups in the bonfire, they all stared at the fire slowly getting lost in their thoughts, after 5 minutes Bonnie decided it was time to go, she used her magic to put out the fire. She took the girls hands and started walking out the cemetery, the guys following behind. Elena stopped abruptly when she felt a presence that was familiar to her, they all looked at her unsure of what she was doing and then heard her say "Stefan, Damon?" She turned to them and used her vampire speed to embrace both of them in a bone crushing hug. Once they broke apart the two new guest took a look at the group.

"Er Elena what's the brother's Grimm doing here?" Damon asked in his usual sarcastic tone, the brothers in question could only raise their eyebrows at the older Salvatore.

"Oh! Well we were sort of on dates with them" Elena was sure that anyway she said this it wasn't going to go down very well, she simply waited for Damon's tantrum to stop and stand her ground like she had for the last 5 years.

"What?! You got to be freaking kidding me!" He glared at Elena hoping that she would back down but she only glared right back at him.

"Damon, we are fine and if they really wanted to hurt or kill us, do you really think they would have come to a cemetery to watch me cry over my dead brother?" She looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze to help him understand that she was fine and she was not worried.

Damon huff and threw up his hands shouting "Ok fine!" he then turned away from her, he had backed down. Elena was no longer the push over she was when she was human, she could stand her ground and look after herself. After this little argument they heard a laugh coming from Kol. He struggled to speak but managed to get out "Damon Salvatore surrendering to a baby vampire, hilarious!".

"Well she made her point and I don't fancy getting my ass kicked, thank to daddy Alaric she has the hunter moves with her added strength, so sorry if I don't feel like dying today" He still worried for Elena he always would but she had made it quite clear she didn't want protecting. She could protect herself now and he always told her if she needed him he would always be there.

Elena smirked at Damon thinking about the times he had tried to surprise attack her hoping he could one up her and convince her she needed protecting. It did the opposite as the more he tried to attack her, the more her hunter instincts kicked in. She would end up with a stake in her hand hovering over his chest, while he's trapped underneath.

"It's good to see you both but what are you doing here?" Elena was curious how they knew she was here, she really hoped they hadn't been following her. It was Stefan who finally spoke "Caroline has kept me posted on where you all were, when we realised the date we thought you might need the support. I contacted Caroline when we finally arrived here and she told us where you were." They smiled at each other, the old Stefan was back and she could see that without her they were doing better.

"Thanks, do you want to say anything" Elena was pointing towards the fire but what she got in response surprised her. Stefan had picked up a bag and revealed a bouquet of Red Roses, the same flower she had placed on the graves of Jenna and John. He gave them each a single red rose and just like following an unspoken ritual they each placed the flowers at the foot of the pit. No words were spoken but they all said their goodbyes and started to walk away again.

Surprisingly enough it was Elena who spoke in a cheery voice "I think it's time to get drunk and sing, let's go find a karaoke bar." The girls all nodded and turned to the guys hoping they could point them in the right direction. When looking at Klaus you could see he was not happy about Karaoke "Fine we'll take you but I refuse to sing". He wasn't going to be humiliated in his city, although he didn't know Caroline was already thinking of ways to change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5 - Night Out (Part 2)

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I was having a little holiday as the family had time off. Back to the story...  
**

**I'm not quite sure how long this is going to be but hopefully you shall still enjoy it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review it means a lot.**

**The Auction**

**Chapter 5 - Night Out Part 2**

* * *

Klaus had taken them to a karaoke bar nearby, he couldn't deny his dislike over people who wanted to sing out of tune, but what the girls wanted he would agree to, especially since Caroline was excited. Klaus couldn't bare to upset her, so he would do what he could to keep that smile on her face.

The Mikaelson men went to the bar to order a collection of drinks, save returning so often. While the Salvatore's found two tables and combined them. To be honest they were only there for Elena, they may not be in her life as much but they still cared about her. It was more of a sibling relationship now. Her two protective older brothers, they kept their distance but if they were ever needed they wouldn't hesitate to be there for her.

It wasn't the first time that the Salvatore's had picked up the pieces of Elena's distraught form. Although this time they were happy to see her smiling again, a true smile. Not one that she had gotten used to using.

The girls were in a singing mood, a few shots of tequila and they were prepped for a sing off. It had been a beautiful evening for Bonnie and Caroline but for Elena she wanted to blow off steam, and what better way than to sing your heart out.

Everyone had rejoined the table, first a cheer to Jeremy and one for luck. They were going to need it, Damon and Stefan already expected to be dragged up so downing liquor seemed the best way to go.

"Elijah...My favourite Original" Damon drawled out, using the same words from after he removed the dagger from his chest.

"Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasure" Elijah smirked with his reply and tilted his tumbler of scotch in salute.

"What?! Your favourite is Elijah he's boring, I'm much more fun" Kol interrupted, smiling cheekily like he was planning on doing something he shouldn't. Even though he was the unpredictable of the family, he had reframed from killing innocent humans for sport; he indulged from time to time. However this time they didn't have to clean up a trail of bodies like before.

"I think your forgetting I'm the hybrid, if anyone should be favourite it's got to be me, mainly because you can't get rid of me" Klaus couldn't stop himself from chuckling, he had calmed down from his temper tantrum. Since ruling New Orleans once again he started to feel like he belonged somewhere.

* * *

While the others were having light conversation, the girls were trying to choose a song. They still hadn't been able to choose a song between them, until they put it down to a game of chance.

"I know it's ridiculous but it's the only way" Bonnie said trying to be diplomatic.

"Oh my god, two vampires and a witch resorting to rock, paper, scissors to decide a song, seriously?!" Caroline's voice was amused more than anything that they had to use a hand game to pick something to sing.

"On three! One, two, three…" said Bonnie while all three girls shook their hands and picked their desired hand gesture.

Bonnie: Scissors

Caroline: Rock

Elena: Scissors

"Unbelievable!" Bonnie said while shaking her head.

"Yay! Finally I won something and I didn't even have to compel anyone to do it." Caroline said to Bonnie and Elena in a cheery voice.

"Ok Caroline what's the song that you have chosen?" Elena asked her blonde best friend.

"I chose 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen and maybe we can have some fun while singing it, you got any paper?" Caroline had a big cheeky grin on her face as an idea popped in her head.

The girls giggled as they put their plan together, once again returning to the table for a quick drink before the music started. The girls each had a microphone and in their hands they had pieces of paper. The music began to start and the bar went silent.

**Caroline**

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

**Bonnie**

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

**Caroline, Bonnie &amp; Elena**

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

As the girls sang the chorus they started filing out into the crowd and handing out pieces of paper, literally giving out their numbers to male patrons in the bar.

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

They made their way back to the front stopping at their own table. Each girl facing their very own Mikaelson, flirting and singing at the same time before they fully returned to the front.

**Elena**

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

**Elena &amp; Bonnie**

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

**Caroline, Bonnie &amp; Elena**

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

The rest of the song was spent singing and dancing to each other, and making a fool of themselves on stage. By the end of it all the girls were huddled and smiling at their friendship. Also catching the eyes of the Mikaelson brothers, who each held their own smirk and adoration for the amateur singers.

* * *

After singing the girls planted themselves next to their men. They had finally broken Damon and Stefan down, 5 minutes of non-stop begging, pouting lips and a bribery of more scotch they agreed to sing a song. Stefan was easier to convince as he had returned to _nice Stefan _and abandoned his _ripper persona. _Damon on the other hand was downing more and more glasses of scotch; luckily they had bought several bottles for the table.

Typically they decided to sing 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. It seemed like a fitting song since they were all vampires excluding Bonnie. Everyone in the bar was singing along except Klaus and Elijah, they needed more liquid courage to start acting a fool. They also had a reputation to uphold, being as powerful as they were they didn't want to be seen acting in such a childish way.

As Damon and Stefan were screeching into the microphone, massively out of tune, a familiar voice came from behind their table.

"What is that _god awful_ sound?!" Shouting loud enough for those at the table to turn around, yes it was Rebekah. The blonde original had arrived at the bar just in time to hear the Salvatore's ruin a perfectly good song.

"Well the song title seems to say it all sister, they are giving us a preview" Klaus said to his baby sister with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Nik when you asked me to come out, I didn't know you'd be with the doppelgänger that daggered me, the out of tune Salvatore's and these two" Rebekah pointed at each person as she gave the rundown of descriptions. She didn't mind coming to meet her brothers; it was actually nice to spend time with them. They actually seemed reunited and didn't hold a grudge with each other, not always anyway.

"Hello to you too Rebekah" Elena said in a bored tone of voice.

Rebekah just glared at the girl who betrayed her, she started to open her mouth to say something but her brother had already cut her off.

"Be nice, Rebekah" Elijah's elegant voice sounded firm but still showing his status, stating not to make scene.

"Really Elijah! You just fall for that face everytime. She's just like Tatia and Katerina playing off the Salvatore's and stabbing people in the back!" Why couldn't her brother understand that the Doppelgängers couldn't be trusted, Klaus had the right idea before, kill her. Until his hybrids needed her blood butin Rebekah's eyes Elena still wasn't needed.

"Enough! Now either join us or leave, but do not insult our guests" Elijah spoke even louder now, gaining attention of a few people but the looks went ignored. Rebekah grabbed a chair and sat down, she wasn't happy but she didn't want to anger him anymore. He could be noble and moral but he could also be vicious and bad-tempered like the rest of them.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be friends with her" Rebekah said through gritted teeth. She looked at Bonnie and Caroline and quickly said "It won't be long until she stabs you in the back too" she received glares from everyone at the table.

"Oh my god! Get over it already! I apologised for that and yet you still hold a grudge. I think you're forgetting that you kill me and you didn't say sorry either!" Elena said loud enough that she could hear but low enough so it didn't gain attention beyond their table.

Rebekah started to open her mouth but closed it and brushed it off with a shrug saying "That was different, I thought my brother was dead, Elena. So I killed you to get rid of the hunter" She held her high trying to act like she'd won.

"If you get daggered you get revived once it's removed! You killed me! If it weren't for your brother's blood, I'd be in a plot next to the rest of my family. Who most have died due to your family. Yet here I am chatting with Klaus because I don't hold a grudge anymore." Elena spoke passionately, enough time had passed to be cordial but it didn't mean she had forgiven him. She was doing it for Caroline's sake.

Klaus looked at Elena; he was surprised when she said that she didn't hold a grudge against him anymore. He saw the sad eyes obviously thinking about all that had been taken from her, so he poured her a much needed drink. She gave him a nod of appreciation and downed it.

Stefan and Damon finally returned to the table to see the mood had changed. Damon immediately noticed that Elena was stewing in her emotions and when he caught sight of Rebekah, he put the two together. "What did you do Barbie?" Damon glared at her.

"Oh nothing much just how she daggered me and how I killed her. Then she gets teary about her family" Rebekah states bluntly, again remaining unaffected by all the eyes on her

"Bekah! Enough!" Klaus he raised his voice at her. He felt slightly guilty but maybe that was because Caroline was having an effect on him. Elena was her best friend and it didn't help that he had taken so much from her. That was part of the reason Caroline resisted his advances.

"What?! She's no innocent Nik!" Rebekah screeched.

"Rebekah...none of us are innocent but she of all people has lost the most. In the space of 5 years, she has lost all her family. Jenna, John and Isobel at the hands of Klaus. By killing her you took Alaric the last parent she had and now she is mourning the anniversary of Jeremy's death, so yeah I'd say it's enough." Stefan said to her quietly, he didn't want to gain everyone's attention but he needed to make her understand.

The conversation was soon interrupted by Damon talking on the phone rather loudly. "Stop calling me! I didn't give you my number!" He hung up rather abruptly and didn't take notice of the three girls trying to hold theirs laughter in. Although Damon didn't notice but the others did and they just gave curious looks.

Kol then recieved a call "Hello...who are you? I asked first...no I didn't...yes I'm sure." He quickly looked up at the girls and glared at them. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena burst out laughing. Their plan had worked, all those pieces of paper they handed out had numbers on them, just not their own.

"Ok I'm missing something here, what's going on?" Stefan asked to no one in particular.

"Well it seems the caller wanted to speak to the brunette who sang tonight, but when I told him that it was a wrong number, he thought I was lying" Kol said while looking at the girls, he almost sounded amused. His speech didn't stop the girls laughing though; tears were slowly running down their cheeks.

"You! I've been getting called nonstop since I stopped singing all because of you three!" Damon stared at each of them, he was not happy. He was beginning to think he had a stalker.

"We thought it would be funny to give out your number, we picked three guys that we felt deserved it." Caroline gave a sheepish smile.

"So you pick Kol and Damon, well love who's the third?" Klaus asked.

"Tyler, he definitely deserves it" Bonnie said quickly, answering for Caroline. It was just a shame that they couldn't see him react to the calls.

The night continued and the calls didn't seem to stop, Damon recieved the most much to his annoyance and after a while he just declined the call. He was thinking about changing his number soon if it kept going on. He was fuming but remained silent while trying to think of payback.

* * *

The bar was closing and they all had their fair share of alcohol. They made it a game that everytime Kol or Damon got a call; everyone had to take a shot. Between the two of their phones everyone had at least 15 shots each. If it was the same person they had to do two shots.

Bonnie only drunk a little as her alcohol limit was less than her vampire friends. She was walking home with everyone except Elena and Elijah. She hoped that they were safe or at the mansion, they had left earlier because Elijah wanted to show her something.

Caroline walked with her arms around Klaus, Kol and Bonnie were holding hands and another pair had slowly got back to where they left off. Stefan and Rebekah stopped every couple of minutes to kiss passionately, to say they grossed everyone else out...well...

Damon stumbled along alone, he had been recieving more calls but his luck finally changed when he got a text from an unknown number, only to find out it was a girl at the bar. After numerous texts were exchanged he later found out it was Kol texting him pretending to be this girl. Damon was far from please especially since he was hoping that he wouldn't be the only one alone.

"Oh will you two just run to the house, nobody wants to see that!" Damon said in his drunken state.

"Well your brother here doesn't want to leave you alone, so no we can't" Rebekah spoke in a bored tone, obviously she had tried convincing Stefan, that's what all the sudden kissing attacks were about but he still didn't give in.

"Oh dear the strumpet is clearly unhappy..." Kol smirked looking back at his sister while he was returned a growl. He loved teasing his baby sister, and it was almost too easy.

Kol had to duck his head to avoided the stiletto that was flying towards his head. "You missed sister! Clearly your frustrations are messing with your aim" once he had finished that sentence the other stiletto was nearing him. He quickly dodged out of the way while making sure that Bonnie wasn't harmed as well.

Klaus smirked at his siblings behaviour finding it rather amusing, though is attention was still solely on Caroline. They had been walking ahead of everyone else, Klaus wasn't surprised that Tyler was chosen to be a victim of the phone prank. He was stunned tonight, watching her sing was like listening to an angel. Klaus couldn't believe how much had changed in the space of a few years, 5 years to a vampire was nothing but being with Caroline made him want to spend many more with her.

Caroline had fallen for Klaus and the date with him proved that she wanted him, she was tired of fighting her feelings. Caroline was just happy that the two people that meant the most to her were not against her feelings. She understood why they would be hesitant but she hoped that they saw the change in him that she did. It was looking like Caroline will be taking more job in New Orleans...

* * *

They had been walking around the city for a while now it had cheered Elena up. She loved the sight and if Elijah and herself weren't drunk right now, they probably would have talked more about the history of places. Instead they were taking shots from the bottle of bourbon.

They had reached a little occult shop; the witch in the shop had given them both a curious look before deciding to leave them be. They had looked around the little store and Elena was fascinated, watching Bonnie perform spells was one thing but this was extraordinary especially coming from small town Mystic Falls. Elena saw an object in the corner of her eye, something about it just called to her. She was so intrigued by it she picked it up to take a closer look, it wasn't long until she felt Elijah's presense behind her.

"What do you have lovely Elena?" Elijah asked gently, he was also taken by the object in Elena's hand.

"I don't know exactly, but it's beautiful." She went to hand it to him, though what happened next was unexpected. As soon as Elijah's hand touched Elena's they both flew across the room and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I struggled with the last part of the chapter but I have some new found inspiration. I shall update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hangovers and Dreams

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates but I had writers block on this story. **

**I have finally thought of where I want to take this and I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

**This chapter isn't as long as the others but I didn't want to put it all in one chapter as it would be too long.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 6 - Hangovers and Dreams**

Elijah recovered from his dazed state and realised he was currently laying on concrete. He wondered what happened, he had been in a shop with Elena and was enjoying the look of awe on her face as she found a ring. After that everything went black and now he was certain he had ruined his suit.

He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows as confusion set in. His current surroundings differed from what he remembered. Elijah decided to take a more detailed look around. He was on his feet in seconds, straightening his suit when he noticed his companion a few feet away.

Elijah rushed to her side, he could already tell that she was fine, probably in the same state he was moments ago. He took the young woman's hand and kissed it gently, coaxing her to wake up with his soft voice.

Elena stirred a little and soon after that her eyelids began to flutter open, her first reaction wasn't shock or anger, it was happiness. A large smile began to fill her face and at Elijah's comforting face she remained calm. As Elijah helped Elena to change to a seated position her mood soon changed as they had no idea where they were.

It looked as though they were on a street, but that's all there was, a single pathway that stretched so far beyond, they didn't know where it ended. The sky wasn't blue, it was all grey and there was a deafening silence. Nothing could be heard not even from distances away.

No birds chirped, there was no bustling on the busy street and there was not another body vampire or otherwise around, it was just the two of them.

"Where are we?" Elena asked curiously

"I'm not sure, and I don't sense a presence anywhere nearby" Elijah answered her curious himself.

"Let's walk, maybe we will find someone" Elena asked, she wasn't sure where they were but Elena knew that she didn't want to stay in one place waiting.

Elijah only replied with a nod, he didn't have as much optimism as the doe eyed woman next to him. He held out his hand and without hesitation Elena took it. They followed the path hoping to find some kind of civilisation.

They continued to walk together, talking just to fill the silence. The road seemed never ending until the ground began shaking. There hands tightened as they tried to keep their balance. Fears of falling buildings were forgot as this place of limbo had none.

Cracks were beginning to appear under their feet, thunderous sounds surrounded them and the cracks only got bigger. Elijah turned to Elena and simply shouted "Run!". The ground fell beneath their feet and with vampire speed they managed to outrun the crumbling pathway.

Elena and Elijah came to a halt when they reached a Y-Junction, neither knew which direction to take and neither wanted to separate. They had only stopped for a minute to figure out a plan but they didn't have enough time, a large bolt of light struck the floor between them. They both flew through the air in opposite directions.

* * *

Elena was dazed when she woke up, taking a look around and Elijah wasn't anywhere in sight. She tried to walk back to where she was moments ago, but the ground crumbled at her feet when Elena tried.

She was stuck, her surroundings glowed orange from the fire that burned underneath. She stood on the edge of this single pathway. She had no option to move forward, attempting to go back would only end in falling into the fierce fire below, as fire could kill a vampire.

She hugged her herself as she took the long twisting path, she heard a rumbles coming from everywhere. Elena simply walked trying to block out the fear rising within her, she worried for Elijah and whether he was ok. Elena also feared that it wouldn't be long before the ground disappeared completely and she would plummet to her death.

The path turned towards the right and then bent to the left, it was continuous and repetitive, looking at the same layout, she swore her mind was playing tricks and she was in fact walking in circles. Elena couldn't spot a landmark to confirm her theory.

Elena's head shot up when she heard a voice, his voice. She used her vampire speed to follow the sound further down the path, the voice only seemed to be more distant as she kept trying to get closer.

"Help me Elena" the voice whispered.

"Elijah!" Elena shouted, she looked around frantically but couldn't see him.

"Save me" the voice pleaded

"Elijah, where are you?" Elena shouted to nowhere in particular.

"Here" spoke the voice again, only this time there was a dust cloud that swirled around and transformed into the nobleman Elijah.

Elena was scared, she ran towards Elijah's voice and now a version of him stood in front of her, but she didn't feel the warmth or the love coming from her sire. Elena felt coldness and emptiness. It wasn't him.

"You're not Elijah!" Elena shouted at the imposter

A cruel laugh sounded from the original vampire, he had a wicked grin on his face. Once settled he spoke "Smart girl, I am not Elijah but he is around." He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground, when he looked back up his face changed to Jeremy's.

When her little brother stared back at her she unknowingly gasped. Elena quickly shook her head, what ever this place was was messing with her head.

"You are not Jeremy, my brother is dead!" Elena spat out venomously.

"Oh I know, poor young Jeremy killed by the woman who shares his sisters face. I wonder if his last thought was of you killing him or of Katherine Pierce."

"I would never hurt my brother!" Elena shouted, it still pained her to know he was dead.

He morphed once again and this time Elena was looking at herself, only there were subtle differences 'Katherine'. The unknown entity had transformed to look like the person she despised the most.

"Let's play a game..." A voice matching her own said

"Stop it! I don't want to play a game! I want to leave this place!" Elena said angrily, she was getting rather annoyed with these mind tricks.

"Ah ah ah! Eager little thing aren't you...you don't have a choice. Play my game and I will let you leave" her own voice spoke cheerily.

Elena was sceptical, but what choice did she have. Elena wanted to leave and it didn't seem like that would happen if she didn't do as this person said.

"Fine, but I will only play if you let Elijah leave as well." Elena hadn't seen Elijah since they got separated but she wanted to help him, if she could get through this and get them both out then it would be worth it.

"Your companion has made a deal of his own, he asked that you be freed instead of himself. It seems we have reached an impasse." Elijah was willing to give up his right to leave for Elena and Elena wanted to free them both.

Elena couldn't believe what she just heard, Elijah was giving up his escape to let her leave. She didn't want this for him and now it might look like no deals would be made because they conflicted. She decided another deal was to be made to get them out of this.

"I want to change the agreement" Elena spoke firmly, after deciding another plan she thought of a way that they could both get what they want.

"I'm listening..." A voice that mimicked her own urged her to continue.

"If I win the game you let Elijah leave, he's playing for my life so I will play for his." Elena 's plan meant that if they both passed they could both be free.

"Very well, you play the game for each other's freedom." The person vanished, no voices, no impersonations just the boring path again.

* * *

Elijah at this point was getting annoyed at being knocked out numerous times. The strike shouldn't have effected him so badly but it did. He took a quick look around to find he was alone, Elena was nowhere in sight.

"Elena!" Elijah shouted, he only heard silence.

"Elena!" He tried a few times, all attempts received silence. A voice cam from behind and quickly turned around.

"She can't hear you" replied the unknown voice

"Where is she!" Elijah asked hastily, he didn't worry for himself only her.

"Your precious Elena is safe...for now" the voice taunted, Elijah couldn't see a face, only a shadow and the voice wasn't anything noticeable.

Upon seeing Elijah's confused face, the shadow stepped forward and allowed his identity to be known.

"Mikael..." Elijah's eyes went wide and shock clearly on his face. Stuck in the middle of nowhere with the Oriinal vampire hunter was probably the worst outcome.

"Surprised to see me son?" Mikael's voice sounded amused.

"It can't be...Niklaus killed you, you're dead." Elijah slowly wrapped his head around the fact that this person in front of him wasn't his deceased father. Unless he was dead it wasn't possible for Mikael to be alive.

"You are correct my dear boy. But this is my world and I can be whoever I wish." The voice started to laugh and decided to taunt the Original by transforming into another familiar person. He took form of the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik.

"Help me brother" His baby brother pleaded, holding a hand out for him to grasp.

Elijah stayed in place as the emotions started to build, he hadn't seen his younger brother in over a thousand years. He knew deep down that it wasn't really his brother, but seeing him up close and not in a dream brought many feelings that he had forgotten.

"You are not Henrik, you are just a figment of my imagination...a dream." Elijah sounded as though he was speaking to himself and not to the entity that held the face of his brother.

"Correct again..." He was cut off by Elijah raising his voice "Stop! No more! Where is Elena?!"

"She is taking her own path. If you wish to leave there is a simple solution, just pass my next three tasks and you shall be free." Elijah quickly asked, he didn't want to leave Elena here alone and if he could get her out he would.

"And what of Elena, If I pass will she be free too? No I'm afraid the offer is only for one person" the voice replied, this was all a game to him/her.

"Then I choose her to be freed, If I pass your tests...you must free her. Do we have a deal?" Elijah had always been a negotiator, he was the most honourable and noble out of his siblings. It became easy to make deals and his current situation didn't stop him from making another one.

"Hmmm...you would spare your life for hers? Does this doppelganger mean this much to you..." The unknown voice was teasing, trying to get a rise out of the Original.

"Yes I would trade my life for hers, she doesn't deserve this life. She never wanted to be a vampire and she has suffered loss more than anyone should, she doesn't deserve to suffer eternity in this void." Elijah spoke firmly

He was always reminded of Elena's compassion, a life in this world would only diminish the woman he had come to love. He couldn't let that happen. Elijah had lived, lifetimes of exploration and discovery had made his time on earth meaningful and worthy but Elena's life had only just begun.

"So be it. Her life in exchange for yours. Let the games begin" The presence disappeared along with the hearty chuckle that bellowed.

* * *

**Back at the Mansion**

It was morning and everyone had been sleeping in due to last nights events. Damon was currently laid on the sofa in the living room, he didn't bring anyone home with him. so he had settled on nursing more alcohol while watching anything on television.

Damon had tried to block out the moans and banging heard from different parts of the house, being a vampire definitely had its disadvantages sometimes. He had put on the television to block out the noise regardless of whether it was the stupid shopping channel or the weather girl. Anything was better than listening to people having fun when he wasn't.

When he had finally drifter off to sleep it was late afternoon, no one else had woken up just yet. He explored the kitchen and found himself a blood bag, hopefully the blood would help his hangover.

It wasn't long before the household began waking up, numerous footsteps could be heard upstairs. A bubbly blonde came bouncing into the kitchen, chirpy and full of smiles. Damon clearly wasn't ready to face the young vampire with her cheerful attitude.

"Well good morning to you too Damon" Caroline said at Damon's blatant disregard to her presence.

"Sorry Blondie, we all can't be as chipper as you. Remind me to never have a sleepover when you're the seventh wheel in the group" Damon said in his normal demeanor.

"Someone's cranky when they don't get laid" Kol said from the Kitchen door.

Caroline tried to contain her chuckle but she was unsuccessful and Kol could only look at Damon with a mischievous grin on his face. Damon really wanted to wipe that smug look off his face but he would probably end up dead if he tried.

Kol walked past Damon and retrieved a blood bag out of the refrigerator, he had come accustom to drinking out of these bags to honor the treaty. Vampires could feed from humans but not kill them, if they did they would be punished by the witches. Changes had been made in New Orleans and to live in peace they had to abide by the rules.

He didn't feel like going out to find a meal, especially with Bonnie upstairs. Therefore he settled on drinking from a bag that had been taken from the local hospital. It didn't take him long to quench his thirst for blood, he had disposed of the empty bag and began rummaging through the refrigerator again.

Kol had collected some eggs, bacon, cheese and butter and placed them on the kitchen counter. Damon and Caroline watched him, seemingly surprised by his actions.

"I didn't know the Originals knew how to cook, thought you would have maids for that" Damon said sarcastically. The originals had a presence that screamed superiority and wealth, it was only natural to assume that they had everything done for them.

"We may be vampires Damon but Bonnie is not. My siblings and I have lived a millennia, we all know how to cook...we just choose not too." Kol gave a cheeky smile and carried on with cooking.

Soon the three vampires were joined by everyone else, they each made small talk and enjoyed the peace. It didn't take long for everyone to notice that Kol had made brunch for everyone, although it was mainly for Bonnie's benefit.

"Care have you heard from 'Lena?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she put a piece of omelette in her mouth.

Caroline checked her phone and then shook her head in reply, " No I haven't, didn't you say that Elijah had taken her somewhere?"

"Yeah but that was before we even left the bar, they should have been back by now." Bonnie was getting worried, her best friend had been out all night. It didn't seem like it should be a big deal but her instincts were telling her something was wrong.

Rebekah just scoffed, as soon as the youngest Original heard Elena's name she had dismissed the concern. Stefan and Damon just gave each other a glance that said worry about it later. Klaus and Kol didn't seem concerned either, Elijah was an Original and couldn't be killed by anything other than the White Oak Stake and they had that in their possession.

"I'm sure they are fine darling, Elijah has probably taken her to many places. It is our city after all." Kol tried to brush Bonnie's worried away, he didn't want that pretty little face to be so stressed.

"Okay, but what if they aren't...what if they are in trouble and we are sitting her having food instead of looking for them." Caroline spoke before Bonnie could, she knew that Bonnie would never be concerned unless it was necessary.

"Well how about we wait until nightfall, if they haven't returned by then we shall go and look for them." Klaus tried to negotiate with the baby vampire. He received a nod from both Caroline and Bonnie, with their worries temporarily settled they decided to change the topic of conversation.


	7. Chapter 7 - Choices and Paths

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, I must warn you that this hasn't been beta'd or proof read.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't want you to wait any longer for an update.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 7 - Choices and Paths**

"It's dark outside and they still aren't back, can we go look for them now" Caroline had been pacing around the window, hoping that her best friend would magically appear and all the worrying was for nothing.

"Alright love, but I'm sure they are fine. The dopp...Elena..is with Elijah, an original. He can't be killed." Klaus said tiredly.

"I know that but why haven't they returned! Something could of happened and were just standing here! If you won't look for them, then I'm sure Bonnie will help me look." Caroline glared at the blue eyed original hybrid, seeing if he would cave.

"Fine, we will go look. I can't have you wandering the quarter on your own, vampires around here are much stronger." Klaus grabbed his jacket while taking Caroline's hand, they headed out the living room and went to search for his other siblings.

They found Bonnie and Kol in the kitchen having some human food, clearly Kol had heard there conversation because he automatically looked at his older brother and held his hand up. "We're coming with you, Bonnie has tried to do a locator spell but nothing and I've tried both their phones, we can't reach them. Something is wrong."

Klaus nodded, it seemed as though the girls worries hadn't been over nothing. It meant someone was messing with his family, and whoever it was would have to pay.

Stefan walked in the room with Rebekah and Damon, only hearing part of the conversation didn't stop the younger Salvatore from wanting to join the search party. "I'll look with you, Elijah can't be killed but Elena can, we have to find them."

Rebekah's response just sounded like a scoff, she ignored the dirty looks from Bonnie and Caroline. Everything was all about the doppelgänger in her eyes, she was always in danger or being a martyr and everybody would risk their lives for her. Rebekah just didn't understand the hold she had over everyone. She wasn't that special, apart from the properties that her blood use to hold.

"Elijah will be fine and he wouldn't let a fly hurt _precious Elena_" Rebekah said the girls name with disgust, she couldn't let go of the fact that a dagger had been shoved into her back, no way was she trusting her again, not for a long time.

"She didn't want to dagger you Rebekah, she didn't have a choice. We didn't give her a choice. You should be angry with me and Damon, we had to get a human to do our dirty work. If the human aspect of the dagger wasn't needed, it would have been one of us driving that dagger through your heart."

Stefan was looking at the blonde original with sincerity, but the glare that was returned indicated that she wasn't very accepting of his words. Rebekah left the room and headed to her room. Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead, right now he couldn't worry about Rebekah, they needed to find Elena and Elijah.

"Great! Baby bro just pissed off Original Barbie when we need to be looking for Elena!" Damon paced around the room, slightly raising his voice when it came to using the doppelgangers name.

"She had a right to know Damon! It has been over 5 years and Rebekah still holds a grudge. With Elena getting more involved with Elijah, it would be good if his sister didn't have the urge to kill her all the time." Stefan raised his voice and glared directly at Damon.

Damon was protective of Elena and he always would be but that's where the disadvantages came, instead of looking at the long term Damon focus on right now. Elena was 'supposedly' missing and all his focus was on that.

"Can we get back to the problem of my best friend is missing please! Stefan you could of waited until after we found them and Damon...Stefan's right. So let's move on!" Caroline folded her arms over her chest, she tapped her right foot waiting for the Salvatore's to acknowledge her words and agree.

She glanced at both brothers and found that they slowly nodded in agreement. Caroline gave one solid nod and turned to Klaus to find out what the plan was.

"Okay well we will cover more ground if we split up. Kol you take Bonnie and Damon with you" Damon scoffed when Klaus mentioned who he was to be grouped with.

"Caroline and Stefan will come with me. If you find anything call us." Klaus had just finished his instructions, when a voice came from the doorway.

"I may hate Elena but Elijah is missing, I'm coming with you" Rebekah said firmly, giving no room for anyone to argue with her. "Fine, you're with us then" Klaus replied to his sister.

"Great...couldn't get one mature vampire in my group" Bonnie muttered to herself, even though everyone in the room heard anyway.

"Aww, don't worry Salvatore, she didn't mean it" Kol teased, ignoring the fact that he was included in her statement.

"She included you as well Kol. Are your vampire abilities faulty? Maybe old age does affect vampires after all." Damon joked while smirking. He watched Kol's smile disappear as he made his retort.

"Oh god! Were here to find our friends, so will you both shut your mouths before I do it myself magically!" Bonnie raised her voice glancing at both Damon and Kol. Once her message had got through, she shot a smile to the others and decided to discuss locations.

They had planned a few locations for them to search, they couldn't have gone too far, at least they hoped not. It was better to go in groups because if Elijah and Elena were taken then whoever was to blame were strong, strong enough to overpower an original and a strong baby vampire.

The two groups headed into the night. Both searching and hunting, those who took them would be punished and they had enough force to do just that. It hadn't even been confirmed that they were missing, but everything pointed towards that conclusion.

* * *

Elena was looking at the area where the dust disappeared, she felt as though time had suddenly vanished. It all felt similar to Déjà vu, Elena had the feeling that she had been here before but all she could remember before seeing the empty place was the occult shop.

She didn't know where Elijah was, only that he took notice of the object in her hand and then everything went black. Looking around she found Elijah missing and nothing but a blank path. She continued to move forward until she noticed that her surroundings began to gain in colour.

As she took a look around Elena felt a memory come forward, and it wasn't pleasant. She started to walk around the open area of Steven's Quarry. This place unsettled her, not only did she die here but she also lost someone she cared about.

Jenna, her aunt who took on two teenagers in a time of need. She took on the responsibility as their legal guardian while she was still studying. Klaus had used her aunt to remove the curse, and Elena had to watch as her aunt took her last breath.

In an attempt to save her own life, Katherine offered up Jenna for her own cause. Klaus always came prepared and when Damon saved Caroline and Tyler from the sacrifice he had immediately replaced them with back-ups.

As she walked around aimlessly, reliving the nightmare of that night, she swore to herself that a familiar voice kept speaking to her. Every few minutes in this place, she believed she could hear the taunting voice of Klaus Mikaelson. If seeing the place caused emotional turmoil, hearing her aunts killer made it even worse.

What she couldn't understand was why she felt like that. It had been years since that dreadful day and more things had happened. Not long ago had Elena said she had moved on and she was tired of hating him. Why would it change? What was this place doing to her.

"I killed her, I killed your aunt and I enjoyed it" whispered a voice that mimicked Klaus.

Elena shivered at the cold words, she tried to ignore the anger building up and avoided the voice in her head that tried to coax a reaction out of her.

"It's a shame really, she would of made a great vampire" the voice continued to taunt Elena but no reaction was given.

Elena couldn't fight an opponent she couldn't see. She had changed over the years, actions that used to send fear through her body, now provided her with bravery and courage. She wasn't young and naive, she had seen the horrors of the world, more so than others and yet she was still standing.

It had taken a while but she had forgiven Klaus, but she would never forget. In the time that she had roamed this earth as a vampire, she had come to terms with a lot of things. Her words to Caroline when first arriving in New Orleans were true, she wanted Caroline to be happy and she would put her feelings aside for her best friend, and also her blooming relationship with Elijah.

The scenery began to change as she now noticed her new surroundings. Wickery Bridge, the irony of this bridge was she should have died with her parents that fateful night. It was only because of supernatural interference that she had somehow escaped death.

Instead of dying with her parents, she lived a few more years until she actually died on the same bridge. She was yet again saved from permanent death because of vampire blood coursing through her veins.

She looked over the side of the bridge, watching the water reflect the night sky. She turned around to see Matt's car in the distance, driving to get her out of there. The plan was going well apart from the Blonde Original standing in the middle of the road.

Elena was destined to die, but in a cruel and twisted way, magic kept her firmly on this earth.

It was because of Stefan that she survived the car crash with her parents. It was magic that used the life of John Gilbert to save her, and then in another twist when she was drowning in the cold water, she took form of another supernatural being, a vampire. Three times death had tried to claim her and failed, that's not including all the attempts on her life where people never quite got that far.

It was like being part of a movie, watching the vehicle move towards her on the bridge. She was standing to the side as she watched her human life disappear as the car fell deep into the riverbed. A tear escaped while watching the scene play out from an outside perspective.

She wanted to hate the Blonde Original but she couldn't, Elena had come to terms with her life. Being a vampire wasn't terrible, she could still protect her friends, she didn't kill any humans and the world was now within reach, no restrictions because she had forever.

Rebekah had made Elena pay the price, after watching her brother Klaus die in his coffin, she had found Elijah for consoling. She took it upon herself to make sure that no other sibling would be lost at the hands of Alaric, another original vampire hunter.

Elena understood why Rebekah acted in such a way, even if part of the reason was because of a grudge. The possibility of losing another brother swayed the options and left Elena lifeless in a morgue.

Forgiveness had already been granted to Rebekah, even if it wasn't returned. Rebekah's actions spoke volumes and if Jeremy were still alive she would of done the same thing if the roles had been reversed.

The original had seen many horrors in her life and she didn't deserve all the hate she was given, her life was taken from her and she was forced to live this life before anyone else. She only had her siblings and Elena understood that kind of love.

The scene once again changed, she looked around as she began to take in the familiar place. It was the Mikaelson Mansion. As people filled the area it brought back memories of the night this all could have been different.

If Elena hadn't told Elijah of Esther's plan the vampire race as we know it would be extinguished.

In a dream it would be great but this was real life, and realization hit at who would be missing. Her best friend was a vampire and many other vampires who were much like Caroline would be condemned to death. Elena couldn't live with that on her conscience.

As she gracefully followed herself through the building she spotted the other young Mikaelson, Kol. She hadn't seen much of him, but judging from Matt's introduction of him she wasn't pleased.

He had tried to use his vampire strength to crush Matt's hand, probably in hopes for a subtle meal later. Kol was as bad as Klaus, childish like Rebekah and resembled Elijah. It was incredible to see how much of his siblings resided in the making of Kol.

She had a few meetings with Kol, he had been the one to connect a bat with Damon's body in Denver. Toying with everyone when he had found Scary Mary. Befriending Jeremy as leverage towards Elena, Kol was doing Klaus's dirty work and that made it worse. He couldn't be trusted as his loyalties lied with his brother.

Although Elena didn't much like Kol, she hadn't experienced anything compared to what Klaus had done.

Again, this family proved that they stuck together, as Elijah had once wrote to her 'Always and Forever'. It was a promise and whether they were in boxes most their lives or running from their father, they protected each other. It was twisted but after a thousand years together, what do you expect...

Kol may of been childish and immature but he seemed to have changed since their last encounter. Taking on more of a mature vampire, not acting on impulse and no killing, that wasn't all he had apparently won the affection her other best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie was the most guarded witch when it came to vampires, and for her to let Kol in, suggested that she saw something good in him. Elena would always support her friends, they were all she had now and this was another hill she climbed to be happy for them, accepting the people they liked and admitting that she too had fallen for a Mikaelson.

Overall she soon realized that the Mikaelson's weren't so bad, she had forgiven Klaus and Rebekah for their actions and she was moving on. She couldn't waste her eternal like hating people, not anymore. People change and so had she, it was her time to take a step and set her troubles free. IF not for herself then for those that she loved.

* * *

Elijah turned around in every direction but still couldn't see any hint of life. A life of a thousand year old vampire was lonely, he had his siblings but they weren't always together. Right now he worried for Elena, he hadn't seen her and he needed to know that she was okay.

As Elijah tried to settle his worries he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of Elena and his emotions, when he re-opened them he was surprised to look upon a tall hedge.

It was a wall that looked endless as he glanced left and right, only one entrance which was in front of him. The greenery was everywhere and he suspected that his only choice was to enter. He sighed in resignation and stepped in between two hedges that created the entrance.

Elijah took another look around and was gifted with nothing but more greenery, it dawned on him that this wasn't a garden or just high hedges, it was a maze. It was lucky for him that he could use his enhanced speed to get around, meeting many dead ends along the way.

He was beginning to think there was no middle, he thought that he had taken every path he could, there was nothing too distinguish one place from another. For all he knew was that he had walked by the same entryway many times before.

His patience was truly being tested and he wasn't giving up, entering this maze took away his memories of the deal made to the unknown entity. Now Elijah had to go through this puzzle based on instinct and not a hero complex. His actions spoke louder when a life wasn't at stake.

As Elijah approached another dead end, he turned around to notice that the opposite end looked different. The left side of the wall seemed strange in colour compared to the rest, he walked slowly to take a good look.

When Elijah got to the odd coloured wall he noticed that it wasn't like the rest. He grazed his fingers over it to move the leaves that covered it, his hand reaching a solid wall Elijah on instinct pushed. A large noise sounded as the wall began to shift at Elijah's strength.

As Elijah finally looked up he noticed three woman standing at different path ways. He took in a breath as he glanced at each woman's appearance.

Ahead of him were three paths, it looked like a fork from above. A brunette stood at the entrance of each path and looked the same. The reason they seemed so familiar was because these three women were the Petrova Doppelgangers.

Elijah wasn't fooled, he knew that they weren't just one person but all three of them. He had been involved with all three now, and he hoped that he had gotten to know them enough to distinguish who was who.

They didn't speak, only followed his pacing movement and smile when he looked their way. It was as though they were taunting him to pick one, when in actual fact it was a choice for him to pick where his heart truly resided.

Tatia was his first love, but she shared affection for his brother also. He couldn't deny that she had once captured his heart, then there was Katherine or Katerina. She was now a cold hearted, selfish and manipulative woman, everything he had fallen for as a human had disappeared when she took her own life.

Katerina as he once knew her was kind and made him believe in love, though those feelings soon changed when she betrayed him and was forced to go on the run ever since.

Finally there was Elena, she was everything he wished he could be. She showed true compassion, she loved fiercely and would go to the ends of earth to protect those she loved, even if it meant her own life. He admired her for those reasons , even as a vampire her values hadn't changed, and even now when she had no remaining family left, her compassion remain intact.

As Elijah looked in the eyes of each brunette, he was drawn to the woman on the left. Something called to him as he looked in those brown doe eyes. It was as though an invisible force drew him closer to this particular woman. He kept eye contact and felt as though the woman had shown her soul to him, Elena.

"Elena" Elijah whispered

Drawing closer to the woman, he knew it was her. Every part of his body was on fire, he had made his choice and took the path that he hoped would lead to Elena.

* * *

Elena once again was left to her thoughts as the movie act had disappeared, her surroundings had returned to the dull pavement as before. She stood in silence thinking about those she had lost, her eyes were closed as she recalled memories of her family when they were all together and happy. She unknowingly smiled but the smile was soon gone when she heard a voice.

As Elena opened her eyes she saw an unfamiliar face, she didn't know who it was and guessed that he was the creator of this place.

"Looks like I underestimated you, I was sure you would pick Niklaus or Rebekah." The voice said slowly. He carefully watched Elena as confusion spread over her face. He continued speaking, hoping to bring understanding to her.

"Your thoughts were clear, you have forgiven both Niklaus and Rebekah for their actions against you and your family. You remained loyal to your friends, I can see if given the choice, you would have chosen yourself than those who bring happiness to your friends."

Elena looked shocked at what she heard. Was she really willing to die for Klaus and Rebekah? Probably...they made her friends happy, even if she had her reservations about them. She wouldn't be the one to take that away from them.

"That was a test? What if I had chosen one of them?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Yes, the test was simple. You had a decision on whether to punish someone who has terrorized you for years. The loyalty towards your friends was a big part of your decision. What is more interesting...is Elijah was the major factor in your choice." The unnamed man spoke softly, suddenly showing a hint of understanding.

"Elijah's my friend, well I guess you could call it boyfriend, though that hasn't exactly been discussed yet." Elena was twisting her hands and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, displaying nervousness at the current conversation.

"As for your other question; you would have failed and the person you chose would take your place. Though they wouldn't have a deal to leave, unlike you" The man smirked as his words sunk in.

"Why?" Elena asked curiously, she was glad that no one would have to put up with this empty place and constant changes. Though she did wonder why she has an opportunity to leave and others wouldn't

"Someone sent you here, and I was...bored. If you swapped places with someone, it wouldn't be fair for them to do the same and bring you back now, would it." He sensed her nervousness heighten as he mentioned that her being here was planned.

He didn't wait for a response, he didn't really fancy answering anymore questions, so he turned around and faded away. Elena was left shouting after him, wanting answer to who would send her to this deserted place, and why.

"Wait!" Elena shouted as the man turned his back to her.

"Uh" I don't even know his name" Elena mumbled to herself as she watched she figure disappear

It wasn't long after asking that she received her answer. "Adrian" It was only in whispers but at least she could put a name to the face now. If that really was his real face.

* * *

Elijah walked toward the woman on the left, he truly believe that this was his Elena. Her eyes spoke to him in ways he couldn't describe. He slowly approached the doppelganger, she held out her hand for him to take. Without hesitation Elijah took the offered hand, concluding his choice and happily walked the path that veered to the left.

It wasn't long before there was a bright light, the hand that he once held was gone and before him stood a man. The unknown man was standing with his hands behind his back and a emotionless face.

Elijah thought that he had mastered the art of being unreadable but this man in front of him could teach him a few things. He quickly changed his thoughts to the matter at hand, why was he here and what did the man want.

"Interesting...you passed" Adrian looked at the original gauging his reaction.

"I don't understand the conditions that allowed me to pass" Elijah politely asked in the most elegant voice he could.

"You have met all three Doppelgangers, it would be easy to mistaken them for the other. However, you were able to distinguish each one without any problems. You chose the woman you trusted most, displaying loyalty to one particular even when the faces are identical."

"Elena is unmatched to Katerina and Tatia, I will always be able to tell them apart." Elijah responded quickly. He knew he loved Elena, and he was sure that the pull he felt, was because he was in love with her and that helped him identify who she was.

"You have two more tests to complete, if you pass those...Elena will be free" Elijah listened as he spoke of his loves freedom, his first task didn't seem too difficult, but he wouldn't be surprised if it only got harder from now on.

Elijah smiled a little at the thought of Elena being close to freedom, he really hoped that she was safe. He did not worry for his own freedom, only hers. Lost in his thoughts he never noticed that the man had taken the opportunity to leave. Upon realizing he was alone, he closed his eyes and looked up to he grey sky, thoughts of Elena flooded his mind and eased the loneliness he felt in this abyss.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fairy Tales and Monsters

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of update for this story.**

**I suffered a bit of writers block with this one, so I concentrated more on my other two stories.**

**I'm determined to finish this though :)**

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows, even the PM's.**

**And apologies for any mistakes, this story has not been beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers or The Vampires Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction **

**Chapter 8 - Fairy Tales and Monsters**

After speaking with Adrian, Elena started to feel dizzy. In this world of nothingness there were no buildings, lamp-posts or anything she could use to keep her steady. She stumbled as the world around her began to blur. It wasn't long before her legs gave out and Elena eyes filled with darkness.

Elena woke again with a gasp, but upon seeing her surroundings she was confused. It seemed like she kept having blackouts, she didn't seem to remember what happened before this, only a shop and Elijah.

She found herself laying on a padded piece of furniture, it didn't feel quite as comfortable as one would hope. Elena felt a heaviness on her chest and when she looked down Elena found herself in a long violet dress, her hair had light curls with the top half clipped.

Elena felt like she had been banished across time, after acknowledging the fact that her clothes had transformed into something not of this time, she took a look around.

The walls around her towered up high made solely of stone, one window allowed the sunlight to illuminate the room. A single wooden door stood strong behind her, there was nothing of significance in this room, the place where Elena previous laid and a table were the only pieces of furniture in the room. The walls around her towered up high made solely of stone, one window allowed the sunlight to illuminate the room. A single wooden door stood strong behind her, there was nothing of significance in this room,

She sized up the door, it didn't look to difficult to breakthrough. But her plans were thwarted when even her strength didn't even make a dent in the wood. It looked like a rickety old door but no matter how hard she tried the door wouldn't budge. It didn't even rattle.

"Where the hell am I? It's like I'm in a freaking fairy tale" Elena mumbled to herself.

A glance out the small window didn't offer any ideas, all Elena saw was ash and dirt. She huffed with frustration and decided to take the old school approach, bang on the door.

"Help!"

"Can anyone hear me!"

"Help! What do you want!"

All of Elena's calls were unanswered, she paced the room hastily while balling her hands into fists. She didn't know what to do, Elena was stuck, alone and worried about Elijah. If she was here and he was with her last, then where was he?.

It seemed as though hours went past, the light still shone through. Elena heard footsteps coming from behind the door, they slowed as they approach. It went silent until a small area at the bottom of the door opened and a tray of food slid into the room, even with vampire speed, Elena was too slow to take a peak at her capture.

There on the tray was some fruit, bread and a cup of blood, animal blood. The difference the smell made to her sense was great, but Elena hadn't fed in a while. She needed to take the edge off her bloodlust, so the grade B blood would have to do.

The blood left an unwanted after taste, it was disgusting and she had only known one person to drink it regularly and that was Stefan. And it wasn't really by choice, the call of human blood brought out the ripper in Stefan and to curb that, animal blood was the answer.

Deciding to wash away the rancid blood from her taste buds, Elena though to eat the fruit provided, it would help to wash away the taste and even as a vampire you could enjoy the human food idea, it was best to keep up appearances.

Elena picked up the apple, it was delicious. It went down so easily, the taste of animal blood now long gone after being replaced by the sweet apple. As Elena took her second bite, she felt a warming sensation in her arm, it was disconcerting as she couldn't even feel the apple held up in her hands.

The same feeling spread all over her body, she managed to move over to the 'almost' bed, the room started to fade, the nauseous feeling feeling overwhelming as she collapsed on her back against the bed.

* * *

Elijah for some reason felt the effects of a hangover, only he hadn't drunk anything, well not that he remembered anyway. It seemed surreal, when Elijah first opened his eyes he was in a hut that resembled that of his human home.

Over a thousand years ago m Elijah once lived in a similar house, wooden door and the structure also made of wood. As he glanced around there wasn't much except for furniture. What did catch his eye was something hanging on a stand, it was a belt with a sword.

Elijah's eyebrows scrunched together as he took in the appearance of his clothing, he wore simple cotton clothes, with light armor. The belt matched his current clothing, it seemed that he was ready for battle, but battle for what.

As Elijah stepped outside the small house, he found himself in the middle of a field. Only trees and a few birds were in the area around him. He noticed a poster on a nearby tree, in seconds he had plucked it from the tree taking in every word. Elijah hve a quick look around and instantly knew what he had to do.

Using vampire speed he ventured off into the wilderness, his armor didn't slow him and the sword hung off his hip. It had been centuries since he last wielded a sword, but it didn't stop him from getting reacquainted with the weapon, the tree never stood a chance.

After walking through the endless field, Elijah came upon a hill and once he made it to the too of the peak, he chuckled.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He mumbled to himself.

On the horizon was a tall castle, with a tower on the right hand side. It was comical really, his attire, the sword and now a castle. It was a fairy tale, all he needed to do now is find Elena.

"Don't tell me Elena is locked in the tower!" Elijah grimaced but smiled a little at the thought of what Elena would be going through. The poster on the tree had stated that a roaming monster had been causing trouble around the area, this lead Elijah to search for it.

He had seen the sword and now the poster. It wasn't coincidence that he was dressed like this, but his only thought was about Elena. He hadn't seen her since the occult shop and now he had no clue where she was. All he felt was a pull in a certain direction and followed his gut, this led him to the castle. His instincts told him that she was in there, he just had to find her.

"Ok Princess Elena, here comes your Prince...did I really just say that? Damn Rebekah and her Disney movies!" Elijah started to worry he was going crazy. Was he really living a fairy tale...

Elijah sped towards the castle but found himself on a rickety bridge, the typical bridge that was held together by two skinny strings. A sneeze and the whole bridge would break. Underneath was hot and smouldering lava, just waiting to burn anything. It seemed like the logical thing was to turn around and walk away, but he couldn't. Everything in Elijah's body was telling him Elena was inside.

* * *

Why was it always her that got chosen? Elena was a doppelgänger and since knowing that fact her life had been turned upside down. She's been kidnapped, killed, chased after, killed again and now she had blacked out.†

Her eyes weren't open but it didn't stop her mind from wondering to why it was always her. The big bad hybrid was no longer a threat, her blood wasn't needed as a vampire, and luckily enough she didn't anger him enough for him to exact revenge, unlike Katherine.

She was laying on a bed, it was soft and warm and very familiar. It was strange because she had not been in this house for a few years. By the looks of the bed sheets and pictures that covered the walls, it was when her parents were alive.

She could hear a disturbance downstairs, and decided to check it out. After getting out of bed she had a chance to look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white tank top and pale pink shorts. Not what she remembered wearing that's for sure.

She quickly tied her hair up and bundle down the stairs, without meaning too Elena gasped at the sight of her parents. Even going as far as to hug them both really tight. Being concerned parents they asked if she was okay, but Elena just found bliss in the embrace of her parents.

"I missed you!" Elena said with a big smile on her face.

"Are you okay sweetheart? We haven't been anywhere..." Miranda gazed at her daughter worriedly.

"Yeah...sorry, I had a bad dream that's all." Elena tried to explain off her odd comment, even though it wasn't out of the ordinary for her. She had missed them, and whatever was happening now gave her a piece of her old life.

Washing off the moment and taking in the surroundings, she took notice of her younger brother walking in the room. He looked the same but with longer messy hair, she could tell this was the beginning of his drug stage. He did stop at one point but when their parents died he went back to it again.

"Good, you are both are here. Your aunt Jenna is home and it's family night." Elena had heard that sentence before, this was the night where she decided her friends were more important. Ditching family night for a party, then inevitably leading to her parents car accident and eventual death.

"Well there was this party but I guess we can have family night" Elena didn't want to sound too excited because that would cause more suspicion. She looked at Jeremy who also nodded, if his sister was going to stay in then he would too.

Elena didn't know what was going on, it was like she was given a second chance. An opportunity to take back her original mistake. Instead of bailin on family night and calling her parents to pick her up, she would stay in. They would never drive so late, wouldn't be on the bridge and would live to see her and Jeremy grow up.

This also kent other things wouldn't happen, Stefan wouldn't need to save her and probably many other supernatural things wouldn't happen yet. She couldn't say they wouldn't happen at all because ultimately she was still the doppelgänger and Klaus would still want to break the curse. This was all good in theory but if she went through with all this she would have more too lose.

The life she already lived, she didn't have the death of her parents on her hands because of Klaus. Only Jenna's, that was enough. She would be able to live a human life but only for a few years. Vampires, witches and werewolves would still be after her blood, she was a supernatural being. She already lost her parents once she couldn't bare to lose everyone she loved again, and if she was honest with herself, her life wasn't too bad.

The Originals no longer hunted her or her friends, the only threat being Katherine. Her best friends were happy and living a normal life and so was she, did she really want to go through it all again to find the peace she had now, no. It would be too painful. She loved her parents, Jeremy and Jenna but too endure their deaths again would be torture.

Right now she had happiness and much of that was surprisingly from the eldest original, Elijah. She had avoided the pull towards the nobleman, scared of her own feelings. His family had done nothing but taunt her but she couldn't help where her heart belonged.

He truly saw her, he saw Elena. She may share the same face but Elena was her own person. Elijah never confused the two women , he knew exactly who was looking back at him and she loved that there was one person who could do that. Living in a persons shadow always haunted Elena but to have that one man tell her she was different was enough.

* * *

The rickety bridge managed to survive and Elijah was well into the castle. Being a vampire he sped the process up, he search all the quarters but didn't find Elena. Elijah was starting to lose hope, but he suddenly remembered that they seem to always be locked in a tower.

Me he. He first approached the castle he saw one on his right, and right now he was the opposite end, it wasn't much longer before Elijah found a hidden door that led to a spiral staircase. His sword was drawn and his hearing was on alert, but no threat came. He saw a brown wooden door, the only one the the stairs led to. He couldn't hear anything but decided to look inside anyway.

The door was heavy and thick, several bolts and a wooden plank holding it in place. It was solid enough to keep a strong vampire like Elena in, upon opening the door he found the woman he had been searching for. Laying peacefully in a long dress, resting on a bed in the middle of the room.

Elijah shook his head at the view, it was a Disney film in real life. He immediately approached we, shaking her but nothing happened. Elena's eyes were sill closed and her body was still, she didn't look ashen and there was no blood so she was still alive. Elijah tried to think and it hit it like a ton in bricks...

"A kiss..." Elijah whispered, it seem pathetic that he was basing his logic in a fairy tale, but all the other clues led to the same place.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope this works..." Elijah slowly leant down over Elena, hesitation for a few seconds before placing his lips on he woman he was in love with. Without knowin he had poured every emotion into the kiss, loving the feel of her soft lips. It soon ended when he felt movement.

Elijah stepped away quickly and watched as Elena gasped, sitting up and turning to look at her saviour. She had a confused look on her face but started to chuckle when she looked him up and down.

"Well hello Romeo" Elena giggled out, almost forgetting where she was and what she was wearing.

"That's Shakespeare, I believe were living out a fairytale." Elijah put bluntly, almost looking embarrassed to be saying such words.

"Fairytale?! And who am I supposed to be?" Elena had stopped laughing and asked a question she never thought would leave her mouth.

"Well you were in a deep sleep and I kissed you, then you woke up" Elijah slowly drawled out

"I don't see Seven dwarves around Elijah, really what happened?! All I remembers is eating fruit and drinking some blood and then everything went black." Elena wasn't convinced

"It's the truth, it all seems so childish but I think you may be Snow White. Well portraying her." Elijah explained easily

"How did you know about Snow White Elijah? I knew you read books but fairytales, I didn't think that was of interest to an original" Elena teased him lightly at he uneasy Elijah seemed to be under Elena's scrutiny.

Elijah could only blame Rebekah at this point, he had to listen on countless occasions to Rebekah singing along with the Disney films. He was ashamed to admit that he knew them too but not by choice. Purely because his sister was a repetitive listener.

"I do have a baby sister that enjoys the childish tales of princes and princesses" Elijah spoke with an emotionless tone, trying to reign in some control.

"Whatever you say Prince Elijah" Elena chuckled lightly as Elijah scoffed, but she found amusement with this whole situation.

Elena and Elijah walked out of the castle hand in hand. Both lost with their thoughts, and trying to find a reason for their current situation. It seemed as though something was missing, every fairytales had a villain. But they hadn't found one yet.

They reached the old broken bridge and the lava pit started to bubble and spit. Before they reach the bridge the ropes on it snapped.

* * *

Bonnie was reaching the end of her tether. She knew being left with Kol and Damon was a bad idea but would anyone listen, no. Instead of worrying about Elena, she had to babysit two vampires. Even though one had lived a millennia and the other a century, didn't stop them from acting like children.

Damon had already gained himself a few aneurysms from Bonnie, Kol was tempted to snap his neck but couldn't be bothered to carry him around while searching for his brother. Damon had already been reckless and killed a witch because she didn't know anything and felt the need to taunt him.

The rules were clear that no witches or humans would be killed at the hands of a vampire and Damon had broke it in the space of two days.

On the otherside of the city, Klaus and Caroline had been looking endlessly for Elena and Elijah, but no one had heard a thing about the ancient vampire and the doppelgänger. It was almost seeming fruitless until Stefan and Rebekah called.

"We have an unwanted guest in our city" Rebekah's voice echoed through the phone.

"Who?" Caroline asked back curiously, although Klaus looked as though he had a few names in mind.

"Katherine" Rebekah announced.

"Ugh! I bet she has something to do with Elena's disappearance" Caroline concluded and by the look on Klaus's angry face he agreed. It all reeked of Katherine's doing, an original would not suddenly vanish along with his doppelgänger for no reason.

Katherine had evaded him for five hundred years, and all of the sudden she was in the same city as the originals, the very vampires she had kept herself away from. Katherine was still number one on their hitlist and nothing had changed that.

"Looks like we have another doppelgänger to find. Call Kol!." Klaus said happily down the phone. He would finally get the one who escaped him.

Klaus hung up the phone, no word of goodbye or gratitude, he just ended the call. It was a usual act of his and Rebekah didn't take any notice. She knew what her brother wanted and that was to find Katherine, it wasn't a coincidence that she was here.

Kol had received his sisters call, they were now on the search for the other Petrova doppelgänger. They had searched most the shops but not found anything on Elena or Elijah, the cemetery was clear and Bonnie was the only one who could enter. They weren't there either. All roads led to no where and the only possible lead was Katherine.

Afters looking for another hour they had found nothing, Katherine was always good at staying hidden, but she couldn't hide forever and maybe they had the upper hand, feigning knowledge of her presence in New Orleans could lure her out.

She wasn't far away, managing to keep out of Klaus's radar for 500 years, the best place to be is close to your enemy. They would find her and both Elena and Elijah. His instincts told him that it was her doing, life in New Orleans had been peaceful, after Elijah had made a deal with the witches and werewolves. They would have no reason to act against them.

Only an enemy would be stupid enough to kidnap an original. And why would they take Elena as well. All possibilities smelt of Katherine's work. They would have to wait her out, the only solace they had was that Elijah couldn't die. And Elijah would protect Elena with his life.


	9. Chapter 9 - Princes and Princesses

**A/N: Ok next chapter is here, I hope you like where I have taken this story.**

**Thank you for reading and your continuous support :)  
**

**Sorry about any mistakes that you may find, I haven't had this story beta'd **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 9 - Princes and Princesses**

Katherine had been off the radar for months, only resurfacing to check the whereabouts of Klaus. It was only coincidence that she ran into a middle aged witch, who wasn't unwilling to help. Wanting to settle a score with the originals herself, they had spent weeks butting heads to figure out a plan.

The Originals had built a home in New Orleans, they had settled and made a truce with the other supernatural residents in the city. Katherine had kept away, but managed to keep tabs on Klaus inevitably trying to remain invisible.

She had killed Jeremy a few years ago when he got in the way of her plans, she was looking for a cure. It was somewhat of a myth, but nevertheless Katherine was determined to look for it, hoping to bargain for her life. Elena was a vampire and if the myth about the cure was in fact true, then she could use the cure for vampirism to give Klaus his Doppelgänger.

.

.

.

_Jeremy had been home the day she attempted to steal a Gilbert Heirloom. It was believed that the answer to the whereabouts of the cure could be found by a device Jonathon Gilbert created, all she had to do was gain entry to the Gilbert house and find it. What she didn't expect to find was Elena's_ _younger brother there._

_She tried to compel him for entrance, but obviously at Elena's insistence he took vervain everyday and still wore his bracelet. Katherine began to get frustrated and found herself waiting for the young Gilbert to leave his house, once he did she attacked him viciously. At first she was going to wait him out, the vervain would leave his system and she could compel him._

_But her plan changed when she heard the Salvatore brothers approaching, in a sudden moment of desperation Katherine quickly removed his Gilbert ring and snapped his neck. His death meant that no living person owned the house, Katherine was able to gain entrance to the house._

_Jeremy's body lay on the grass, Stefan and Damon would be too occupied to notice that she was in search of an object in the Gilbert residence._

_After trashing the house and finding what she was looking for she quickly left. Leaving the house a wreck and the Salvatore's to deal with her vicious act. Jeremy simply cold and lifeless on the ground, no hope and no chance of returning to continue his seemingly eventful life._

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The blonde witch named Julia asked.

"Are you doubting my plan?...it will work, how do you think I stayed alive for five hundred years, I know how his mind works...he cares for his family even if he is a psychotic original hybrid" replied Katherine.

"Ok so we have the blood of the last Petrova Doppelgänger and the one before...we just need the Bennett witch and the Original's blood." Julia repeated more to herself than anything.

"I will lead them here, and you have to work fast to do your witchy voodoo" Katherine flailed her hands around while talking and watched the enemy of her enemy nod in agreeement.

Katherine looked at Julia and then gazed at the two bodies laying behind her, she smirked as everything was falling into place. She would finally have her revenge.

* * *

Klaus had heard from his many sources that Katherine had been hiding in the city, apparently she had hidden herself amongst some witches managing to gain their protection from the big bad wolf. It seemed as though their plan to stay unaware had worked.

It didn't take long for the news of Katherine's appearance to reach Klaus, clearly his plan had worked or she was planning something. Normally when she's on the run, Katherine is untraceable. He has come close many times but she always slipped through his fingers. Why would it be so easy now. Klaus was still a cautious man, he didn't take things by chance, he would be on alert in case he would be ambushed.

The word on the street was she had been seen going to an Occult shop, never leaving with supplies and spending many hours in the building. He was planning to do an ambush of his own and meet Katherine while she is holed up in the shop.

"Good work Jason, let me know if she leaves" Klaus hung up the phone, he had got confirmation that Katherine was in the Occult shop. He had compelled a few townspeople to look out for the doppelgänger, merely showing a picture of Elena to know what to look for.

He turned to his family and told them the good news, although it wasn't needed with a house full of vampires.

"Let's go get ourselves that blasted doppelgänger!" The hybrid said cheerily.

Everyone in the room got up and started to get coats and head to the front door. They knew the Occult shop in question and decided to approach the place together. It wasn't long before the whole gang entered the building filled with witch voodoo.

Everything happened so quickly. They couldn't see Katherine, but what they did find was an angry witch chanting quietly. The witch had a scornful look on her face and one arm outstretched in front of her. Klaus being the paranoid hybrid he is, shouted for everyone to leave. But they were met with an invisible barrier. A minute later the witch had finished chanting, her arm still held outwards and seven bodies lying on the floor.

* * *

Klaus laid absolutely still, something had happened but he had a hard time remembering what. He felt different...even his breathing had changed, his breath sounds appeared to be heavy and gruff.

Instead of his jeans, Henley Tshirt and leather jacket, Klaus was clad in formal attire. He was wearing a navy long-tail suit coat, with a white shirt and black dress pants. When Klaus lifted his hands to feel his clothing, he noticed his hand were not the normal skin colour.

At hybrid speed he was on his feet and found himself in a grand bedroom, a long mirror stood to his left and with that knowledge he quickly went to look. Klaus growled venomously at what reflected back at him. All his wolf features were showing, the sharp long teeth, the fur and the golden eyes.

His face kept its human shape, but his face was still covered in dark grey fur, now he looked like an abomination, just as his mother once claimed. Klaus couldn't hold in his anger anymore and let out a loud guttural roar. The sound filled the room and it could probably be heard from miles away.

After releasing his anger and frustration Klaus began to search the house he was in. Only it wasn't a house, it was in fact a castle. Using hybrid speed Klaus had viewed every room and doorway. It wasn't until he looked upon the greenery out back that he was halted.

A dark shadow appeared, even with his tremendous eyesight Klaus wasn't able to identify the figure. It was only when they came forward that the young familiar face stared back at Klaus. He hadn't seen this face in over a thousand years, this face gave him nightmares and haunted him because of the guilt. Stood before him was...

"Henrik..." Klaus muttered quietly

"Hello brother" The young boy said, he looked well, vibrant and full of life unlike the last time Klaus saw him.

On the otherside of the forest was a panicking blonde, she had been running through the forest lost and tired. She was wearing a long pink dress with embroidery along the midsection. A little dirt trailed the bottom of the dress from trying to escape.

It felt like hours since Caroline woke up, but it wasn't. When Caroline woke up from her blackout she looked around to find herself in a small wooden house. But she wasn't alone, Caroline found herself being stared at by an unfamiliar face.

She shuffled herself off the bed and into the corner, when she looked around the room more thoroughly, she was shocked at the weapons, not the usual ones like guns and knives but stakes. This started to worry her more, she felt weak and now she was beginning to see why...vervain.

Without any hesitation Caroline struggled to her feet, and raced to the door. She stopped abruptly when the man produced a stake from behind his back. He stood in an offensive stance. Neither moved, clearly trying to anticipate the others movements.

As he went to lunge Caroline used the last of her energy to vampire speed out the front door. She ran for about two minutes before the adrenaline wore off and the vervain became more prominent in her system.

She ran like a human, breathless, weak and stumbling as she worked her way through the forest. She reached an opening which led to a hill with a single dirt path. Caroline didn't really see any other choice but to follow the pathway. After twenty minutes of climbing the hill and carefully trying not to tumble down the hillside, she found a small house with a little girl outside.

"Are you ok?" The little girl quickly asked worriedly, she had run up to Caroline at this point.

"I'm just not feeling well" Caroline didn't want to scare the girl, so played it off as best she could.

The conversation didn't go any further as a sound echoed through the forest, it sounded like a cry for help. A roar of some kind and Caroline instantly felt the need to run towards it.

"Don't go! The monster...the monster will get you!" The little girl let small tears fall down her face as she pleaded to Caroline not to leave.

"I have to, they need help. I'll be fine." Caroline felt the pull and it only got stronger the more she stayed to talk to the girl. It was like the sound was a calling for her, the sound reached within her soul and it was pulling her somewhere unknown.

The little girl nodded apprehensively and sat back down outside the house. Caroline walked towards the bushes on the left and found a dusty path that headed in the direction her body yearned to reach.

Another half hour later and Caroline had reached the biggest castle she had ever seen. It was beautiful, something out of a fairytale. Her body told her she was in the right place and Caroline slowly made her first steps towards the unexplained.

* * *

Bonnie had just woken up, she was in old clothes that didn't belong to her and trapped in a cage. She appeared to be a prisoner, her hair was tangled and covered in dirt. Even though she had only been here for two minutes, it looked like she had actually been there for months.

She sensed another presence nearby, Bonnie looked up to find a witch staring back at her. It was silent, they both eyed each other up to see who was more dominant. Eventually Bonnie spoke up, wanting answers.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked forcefully. All she received was silence.

"Answer me! Where am I? What do you want?" Bonnie paced around in her small confined cage.

"Ask the right question and I will answer" The female voice spoke evenly.

"What? Just tell me why I'm here!" Bonnie was now frustrated, she didn't like people being cryptic, she liked bluntness.

"This is a vision quest, and I only answer this because you are a fellow witch. You were sent here to find yourselves and your soul mates. Your friends are fine, they have been doing their own quest to release themselves from their entrapment." The black haired witch explained gently, she didn't seem hostile or secretive and Bonnie started to feel a little trust between them.

"My vision is to be locked up in a cage?!" Bonnie tried to find a reason for her being behind bars.

"It works off of your feelings, in some way you feel trapped. Maybe by your past but whatever the reason is, has led to this vision." Bonnie started to nod as she understood what the witch meant.

Since the supernatural entered her life, she has felt trapped not able to really love without fear of being attacked or kidnapped. One of those being Katherine, she was a still out there and remained the biggest threat. Killing Jeremy because he was simply in the way left Bonnie feeling lost. Until Katherine was dealt with this feeling wouldn't disappear.

The witch soon vanished without a word and Bonnie didn't get to ask anymore questions, but considered herself lucky that she managed to get a few answers. She felt weak and small, Bonnie huddled herself in the corner and just listened to the dripping water that would eventually send her crazy.

Her skin felt wet and clammy, it wasn't the soft texture anymore it seemed different. She found herself looking at her hands in fascination and at the same time she also felt disgust, her fingers weren't normal, a bit of skin had formed between her fingers. Bonnie started to hyperventilate and it didn't get any better as she shuffled herself so small into the corner of the cage.

Kol had been walking around aimlessly, he had found himself clad in armor and wielding a sword. It was like being human again except the armour was new. Kol was huffing and stomping around, he didn't like not knowing. And right now he was in a castle that didn't belong to him, their were no bloodbags anywhere and no women.

Kol had searched the castle from top to bottom three times, and found no one. He was beginning to think no one else existed. Reaching his limit on lack of communication Kol stormed out in pursuit of a human being, any human being.

Living a thousand years and having everything he wanted at his disposal had now vanished. This part of life he wasn't used to, being alone when you have four siblings, well three because Finn was carted around in a box.

Kol raced through miles of field, it wasn't long until he came across an old man. He was holding a pail of water and seemed to be struggling. When he looked closer towards the old man, he noticed his eyes were white, and glossed over. He was blind and yet he was still working hard for himself. Kol offered his services.

"Thank you young prince" The old man said in a slow gruff voice, Kol wanted to chuckle at the term prince. He had played the prince once before and it was fun, but when you're a thousand years old with a face that never changes it's hard to stick around for long.

"I'm just doing my duty sir, I was actually looking for a bite to eat" Kol said with subtlety, not that he expected the old man to know what he really meant.

"My daughter actually has some broth cooking inside, would you care to have some"

At the mention of a female companion, Kol's eyes lit up. The man was blind and it wouldn't be too hard to take his daughter for the evening for a quick bite. He wasn't interested in romance he had Bonnie for that, but that didn't mean he couldn't hunger for fresh blood. Kol said yes and followed the old man inside.

He was shocked to find the house empty, he was expecting a woman to be inside like the man mentioned, but their wasn't. After scoping out the small used house, Kol noticed with vampire hearing a grunting, a small sound that came from another room. He followed the sound, curious as to what it was and what he found shocked him.

Kol was looking at a frog, a funny looking one as it had piercing blue eyes. It was situated on the bed, it was a full blown vibrant green frog and it seemed to jump with joy at Kol's entrance. Kol didn't know what to do with himself, he wasn't sure whether to run out of the house or tell the old guy that his daughter wasn't his daughter but a frog. He was about to leave when a small voice sounded in the room.

"Please! Don't leave..." The voice was beautifully soft and any man would find it difficult not to listen. Kol was astounded, and stayed planted in the middle of the room.

"I'm Emma and...I'm freaking you out..." Her voice trailed off as the Kol still didn't make any movement, he didn't even blink. Emma was forced to wait for him to get himself together, she was used to this reaction.

"I haven't eaten and now I'm having hallucinations of a talking frog..." Kol mumbled to himself, he closed his eyes and began talking again "It's not real, It's not real. You are just seeing things." Kol almost chanted to himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble handsome, but I'm very real. I ribbit as well. The whole city is full of frogs, a witch cursed us because her once innocent daughter fell in love with a horrible man. So instead she cursed the women to present as frogs and only our soul mate can lift it." Emma was bouncing on the bed, leaping while talking effortlessly.

"All women..are frogs...I have to kiss FROGS!? I'm looking for someone and you're telling me that she is going to look like a frog..." Kol ran his fingers through his hair, and he felt the stress building in his body.

"How 'bout it handsome, wanna help a girl out?" Emma asked hopefully.

"But...I'm looking for someone, I'm hoping she's the one for me." Kol managed to get out.

"Please..it doesn't have to be tongue" Emma laughed as she watched Kol's face pale and his eyebrows raise.

"I was joking..." The blue eyes frog stated bluntly, watching as the prince before her started to regain colour.

He soon started to get his thoughts in order and picked up the frog in his hands gently. "Oh thank you!" Emma accidently ribbited afterwards.

"Please be quiet before I change my mind" Kol mumbled with his eyes closed, he was trying to imagine a tall beautiful brunette, instead of a slimy small green frog, that caught flies with its tongue.

The kiss was quick and without feeling, but Emma still showed her gratefulness. Not long after Kol had left, leaving the young woman to search for her prince yet again. She was still a frog but at least she tried. As soon as Kol left he washed out his mouth and kept feeling a dribbling sensation on his mouth. The after effects of kissing a frog, no one would know of this turn of event.

* * *

"Well that was kind of expected" Elena said unsurprisingly. As she watched the rickety bridge break before them.

"Indeed, but unlike fairytales...we are vampires. Which means we can do things out of the ordinary" Elijah stated softly.

He walked past her and looked over the cliff edge, the ladder was still intact on their side. It had only broken the other end. It was like someone had cut the ladder to prevent them from leaving, but Elijah had a few strings up his sleeve.

Elena watched in confusion as Elijah knelt down near the end and began pulling the broken ladder up to his feet. A few minutes later a big bundle was sitting at the edge of the cliff and Elijah was cutting and tying prices of the ladder. She hadn't quite figured out what he was doing but continued to watch.

Eventually Elijah had cut the ladder into two seperate pieces of rope, it was long so it would reach, he tied them together and then tied one end securely to the sword that was once strapped to his waist. The other end of the rope was then taken to a high thick branch in a tree behind them.

Elijah tugged on the branch quite roughly, not using full strength but enough to consider it strong enough to withstand his weight. He looped the rope round several times before knotting it securely.

"Okay Romeo, how are we going to get the other end of the rope to the opposite side" Elena asked curiously but revealing a little sarcasm in their too.

"That my beautiful princess..is where our vampire abilities come into it" Elijah saw the confusion on her face but continued onwards with his plan. He picked up his sword and tugged on the rope to check its stability, it was fine. He prayed it would work and hoped for the best.

"Wait...you're not doing what I think you are..." Elena was amazed at his though process, she had figured out that he was using the sword as a spear of sorts, or a grappler.

"I'm going to throw this sword using vampire strength so it lodges itself into the cliff side." Elijah sounded so sure of himself that Elena felt no reason to doubt him. She just nodded in satisfaction as she watched him work.

Elijah ran like an athlete holding a javelin, the sword gripped inbetween his fingers like a dart, he used vampire speed for the distance and strength for sustainability.

They watched as the sword soared through the air and the rope beneath them unravel, not long after did they hear a pang of connection. The sword had lodged itself all the way down to the hilt and the rope was at full length.

Elijah gave the rope a little tug and found that the sword had landed perfectly, he turned to Elena and gave her a classic Mikaelson smirk. "Okay well at least I found a prince that's great at rescuing a damsel in distress" Elijah chuckled at Elena's response to his actions.

"Well what are we waiting for your majesty" Elijah said with amusement and bowed with his left arm extended to let her go first, but Elena just laughed and hit him on the arm.

The rope had landed at an angle, the tree that Elijah used was quite high which meant that they could use a belt of some kind to glide down the rope. From their end the rope headed downwards at a 30 degree angle. Elijah took off his own belt and also removed the second belt that held his missing sword and sheath.

He gave one to Elena and she followed his lead by climbing up the tree and looping the belt over the rope. Once Elijah had secured Elena and himself they both glided to the other side without any trouble. The plan had worked and now they could make their way to the next problem. There was bound to be one let's be honest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Visionary Wonderland

**A/N: Hello, sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter, but I hope you still like it. I had a little writers block with this story, I seem to get ideas but don't know how to write it out. I think there will only a a few chapters left for this story.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring. It has been a pleasure to write this story and have readers enjoy it.**

**This story has not been beta'd, so I apologize in advance if you find spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 10 - Visionary Wonderland**

They had been wandering the land that seemed never-ending. Elena had followed Elijah's instincts, which led them down a boring path that looked the same as all the miles beforehand. This world was different, the grass was actually greener, birds were singing and a slight breeze was blowing. For a brief moment Elena felt human. No constant fight against bloodlust, she felt alive and thought that Elijah did too.

They had a light conversation on their walk, Elijah was following a small path and somewhere along the way he grabbed Elena's hand in his and they hadn't separated since. Even though they didn't need to sleep or eat, Elena still wanted to find a place to rest. The never-ending walking was frustrating her, she just wanted some hint of life in this world.

She didn't feel the curse of being a vampire at this very moment. The dusty path was just straight and narrow, never veering off to the side, passing the same trees or that's what she was beginning to think. Elena grew tired of it after a while and wanted to rest, nothing was making sense and now all she wanted to do was find a place that wasn't green and full of leaves. She had started to become sick at the sight of it all.

It wasn't much longer after Elena thought this that a wooden hut appeared in the forest. Straying from the pathway stood a small hut that looked old and worn. Without hesitation Elena tugged on Elijah's hand, urging him to check out this abandoned house.

They were quiet and being vampires that was done without difficulty. While treading lightly and looking around the empty building, they came to the conclusion that they could enter. At least hope they could, the invitation of vampires was a bit fuzzy in this strange world. Using little force the door swung open, releasing a creak as it widened further.

Even though the place looked unused, the inside told a different story. It looked as though the residents had left in a hurry, leaving half eaten food on the small table. Elena couldn't complain because all she just wanted to do was sit down for five minutes and this was the first and only place they had seen in miles.

Elijah was busy looking around the house and Elena was just delighted with resting that they didn't hear the snapping of twigs from a distance. Someone was coming and they weren't aware, in fact several footsteps were walking towards their resting place. When Elijah did finally take notice, he openly cursed himself for being such a fool. A vampire as old as himself wouldn't have made such a colossal mistake. But by then it was too late and their was no escape. The door to the house opened without hesitation and in came some people that didn't seem surprised by their presence.

"Princess..." One of the men whispered and others gasped.

"I can't believe you were right..." Elena whispered so quietly that no one but Elijah could hear her and with his ancient vampire abilities he heard loud and clear, smirking in response.

"Yes...it seems I was correct, if I may say there are _seven_ dwarves." Elijah whispered back while he possessed a huge smile on his face. Seeing these dwarves made his theory completely true and he knew Elena couldn't dispute it.

Their secret conversation was soon interrupted when one of the men asked a question. "Snow White how did you escape the spell placed by the wicked witch?"

"I...I met my Prince. Everyone meet Elijah, my Prince Charming." Elena looked at her seven companions and then at Elijah. She gave him a subtle wink and tried to suppress the laugh wanting to erupt.

"Your Highness" All but one spoke, the seventh had slipped into a light sleep leaning against the door frame, a small snore left his mouth. But he was woken by an elbow jabbing his ribs.

"Ah..uh..oh, Princess?...my apologies your highness" the dwarf known as sleepy bowed his head. He had quickly figured out who this man was to be if Snow White stood inside their residence. He was the prince, her one true love.

"Princess...you mustn't be here. The witch...she is searching for you, and she wants blood...your blood!" Grumpy quickly said.

"She has sent many men across the forest looking for you. Wondering how you escaped the curse of your slumber." Doc interrupted with his input.

"Where is the witch now?" Elena looked at the dwarves hoping that this could be the final task.

"In her castle...but princess...it's too dangerous" A small voice came from the side.

"She needs to be defeated, everyone is in danger if we don't do something. Where is this castle?" Elena asked with a little more urgency.

"Follow the path, when it splits head left. That will lead straight to her castle. Be careful Princess." The dwarves bid Elena and Elijah farewell, packing some food for their travels. Elena may not remember them, but she was grateful for their help.

After what seemed to be an hour they approached a break in the path and following the instructions of the dwarves they headed left. Everything had been so strange and they didn't know when this maze of events would end. Was this their final task? Would they be granted freedom if the killed the witch? Or was this just a cruel game that changed like the wind changes direction.

Elena enjoyed being with Elijah, especially now when everything was such a mess. She did wonder how long it would be before they saw her friends or Elijah's crazy siblings. They worked on a plan to kill the witch, hoping that she was the culprit for their current predicament. They would have to work together to beat whatever magic was doing this, and right now they had no idea what they were dealing with.

* * *

Caroline ran toward the screams, something about it drew her in. It was like a calling. Each pained cry she heard called for a piece of her heart. Aching, yearning, anything to search for a way out of the black hole you would call loneliness. Taking no notice of her surroundings Caroline used vampire speed to pass trees and rocks at an accelerated rate. The pull was only getting stronger and more prominent. A sign that she was getting close to her desired destination. This was what she endured before standing in front of this marvelous castle.

She wasn't tired or breathless and knowing that she still maintained her vampire abilities, she wasn't scared. Caroline approached the main gate with caution, the little girls words ringing in her ear. A monster awaits. Though she had met some monsters in her lifetime, Mikael being one of them and Klaus being another, although the hybrid was slowly redeeming himself.

Trying to be as quiet as possible and being unsuccessful seemed like a typical thing, but Caroline wasn't made that way. She would rather go for bluntness and honesty than hide. As she glanced around the inside lobby she was mesmerized. The beauty of this place was unspeakable. So much care and passion for art made this building shine. In some ways it reminded her of the old Mikaelson Mansion.

As she ventured in further she heard voices, Caroline wanted to gasp but re-framed from doing so. She heard two voices, both British although one was much younger. Almost like a child was speaking and the other she knew, it was Klaus.

"Niklaus" The young voice spoke gently

"HHH..Henrik?..." Klaus's voice wasn't firm and humorous like it usually was. It almost sounded vulnerable and fragile, Caroline was inclined to believe that this boy was a great weakness for Klaus.

Caroline continued to listen, hiding behind a wall but peeking out just enough to see the two faces. She was shocked that the young voice did actually belong to a boy. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Elena once mentioning the originals having a younger brother who died.

"Yes brother" Henrik nodded at his older brother, giving him a warming smile. There was no anger or malice in his response.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Klaus wanted to ask more questions, but only those two came out. He wanted answers, there had to be an explanation for all of this, he was being punished. Plain and simple.

"I'm here to tell you I forgive you Nik. You shouldn't blame yourself for my death. I wanted to see the men turn into beasts. I gave you no choice. I would have gone whether you were there or not." Henrik kept eye contact with the hybrid, the simple gesture portraying his honesty.

Klaus couldn't stop the shocked look appearing on his face. In over a thousand years he had blamed himself, and for most of those years Mikael and Esther had done the very same.

"I couldn't save you, I tried to reach you as you fell, but I wasn't fast enough. I should have died along with you, at least then I would have been trying to save you." Klaus couldn't stop the single tear that trickled down his cheek. He looked at Henrik with so much love. Caroline was surprised to see so much emotion.

"I don't blame you Nik. I never did. I'm also here to guide you, if you wish to leave this place you find the light and embrace it, only then will the beast disappear" Henrik didn't wait around and soon vanished in front of Klaus's eyes.

"Henrik! Henrik!" Klaus looked around frantically for his little brother. Now he was left alone with a cryptic message.

Klaus in a moment of madness gave a bellowed roar. This action made Caroline gasp in surprise although she did try to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand.

Caroline was trying to calm herself down, but never noticed that Klaus had moved from the room and was now standing behind her. It wasn't until a hand was wrapped around her throat and she was lifted off the ground.

Klaus had heard a small noise from a distant wall, if he wasn't an original vampire he would never of heard it. Using his supernatural abilities he silently crept towards the wall and without taking notice of the face he'd pinned the spy against the wall.

It all happened so quickly, Klaus never thought he would lay a hand on his precious Caroline. As quickly as he'd pinned her, Klaus released his hold on Caroline. "Caroline...love, I'm sorry" Klaus was almost pleading for forgiveness and to his surprise it was granted. The beauty in front of him grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, who was that? And what's going on?" Caroline slowly pulled away from Klaus, their hands were still linked together as they talked.

"That was my youngest brother, Henrik. He died, he asked me to take him to watch the wolves and the branch he was sitting on broke. By the time I reached him the wolves had already attacked him." Klaus couldn't hold back the tears as he replayed the story in his head.

"He's the reason Esther turned you all into vampires" the story clicked in Caroline's mind, remembering something Elena once told her years ago.

"As for where love...I don't know." Klaus suddenly taking notice of his furry appearance turned away from Caroline. She watched as he glared at his hairy hands and frustration that it wouldn't come off.

"Klaus stop!" He was repeated clawing at the hair on his arms, it bled and the hair would disappear for a few seconds but instantly grow back after the scratches healed. Either he couldn't hear her or Klaus was ignoring her but her next words snapped him out of it.

"Nik! Stop it!" Klaus's hands halted at the change in name. All he ever had was his looks and his strength. Being a hybrid to fight against his father, many feared him but right now they would only mock him. He wasn't the mighty hybrid, right now he was a beast, literally. He had claws, fur, fangs and a small tail.

If his father saw him now it would earn him another beating and jokes. He was never good enough and right now he didn't feel good enough for this beautiful princess in front of him. She wouldn't want to be seen with a hideous monster like him.

"I'm a monster Caroline and this just proves it! You are the same love, beautiful and full of light. I'm not, I am exactly what you feared when you first saw me, a monster. A cruel trick to make the heartless hybrid suffer." Klaus held back nothing from Caroline, he always enjoyed her honesty and he would grant her the same honesty.

"When I was child do you know what my favourite book was...it was 'Beauty and the Beast'. You are not a monster, just like the beast in the story. He had a heart and no matter what he looked like the princess fell in love with him regardless of his appearance and aggression. She saw the goodness that was hidden in him, just like I do now." Caroline's voice was clear and steady as she looked in his blue eyes.

"What are you saying love?..." Klaus didn't want to believe his wish would come true but he had to hear it.

"I'm saying...I'm saying I love you! I love you Klaus" Caroline blurted it out in frustration, she stood and waited for his reaction only he didn't move. Caroline watched as his eyes went wide. She had made the Original hybrid speechless, if only this world had a camera. She enjoyed the look on his face, she didn't care about anything else because she loved him.

"And I love you Caroline" Klaus closed the distance and joined their lips expressing everything that he had tried to keep buried, his humanity. She represented everything that was good and he needed her. When they parted from the kiss they were no longer standing in the castle but in the forest. They had no idea how they got their but Klaus remembered Henrik's words. He was human again, the fur had disappeared and he was himself again, which only led him to believe that they were close to leaving this nightmare of a place.

* * *

Bonnie's cell was left behind long ago as she escaped through the bars with her minuscule size. Turning into a frog wasn't her choice of precious animals but what could she do. If the fairy-tales were true then only a being that was her true love could turn her back. Bonnie was afraid that she would be waiting an eternity.

She had slowly made her way towards a pond, it had taken several hours and many breaks to get this far. At first she refused to eat flies, but the urge was a constant battle. Bonnie started to understand what Elena and Caroline go through daily. It wasn't the same but having that constant voice telling you to eat something you didn't want was difficult to ignore.

As Bonnie settled in the shade perched on a rock, she began to wonder what her friends were doing. She even thought about Kol. He had changed from the malicious original she first met. Breaking Matt's hand at the ball and beating Damon with a baseball bat, although the latter she didn't oppose so much.

In all honesty she started to miss the original. He had showed a different side to him and she couldn't fault him for his charm. It seemed the charm ran in the family. She only hoped that she would be found soon, hopefully with less slime and more human.

.

Kol had run through the forest, he swore that he'd just run in circles several times but he kept going. He wanted to get out of this dreamland and into the real world. His family were the most dangerous people in the world and they were treated like royalty when anyone caught wind of their last name.

He wanted to wreak havoc on someone's life, Kol may have cleaned up his act in New Orleans but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with his food.

Kol didn't know where he was, waking up in a strange place with different clothing and the worst part was placing his lips on a slimy frog. Fairy-tales never mentioned the cold slime that covered his lips after sealing the deal with a potential true love. He never believed in love before, not until he met Miss Bennett. Something about her caught his attention. Maybe it was her strength and fire that made him want to know her. Either way it was a big deal.

He was an Original, known for chaos and mischief and yet here he stands a thousand years later exactly the same, except now he had light in his heart. Light that shines for one woman, Bonnie Bennett. He only hoped that this little adventure would lead to her. Kol ached for his little witch, but to find one woman in a mysterious land would be beyond difficult. All he could do was try.

Following a hillside and looking past a tree line, Kol spotted a small pond. He had traveled so far and even vampires got tired, with no blood around he would have to settle for water. Kol approached the pond cautiously, taking a quick look around he found nothing. It wasn't until he reached down to pool some water in his hands that he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

Using vampire speed he was behind the cause of disruption. A frog, but not just any...it looked beautiful. It seemed to have a glow about it and when looking into its eyes it felt like he could see their soul. It tried to jump away, not because of being frightened but embarrassment.

"Do not be shy, you are beautiful" Kol couldn't stop the words leaving his mouth. He was unable to control anything while looking at this frog.

Without further thought Kol placed his lips on the frog. The kiss was different to the others. It wasn't cold but warm and they didn't have the moist feeling it usually did. He was so wrapped up in the moment that he hadn't noticed the glowing lights surround him.

.

Bonnie had been sitting in the shade for some time. She was a little lost and didn't really want to think about the time she would have to spend here until she found her prince. It was a curse of time.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the splashing of water. When she looked up Bonnie was surprised to see the young Mikaelson standing there. He was dressed out of sorts and Bonnie wanted to laugh, but it suddenly dawned on her what she looked like. She couldn't let him see her like this, she was ugly and she turned around on the rock and jumped away.

Her landing didn't feel right, she leaps forward expecting to hit some grass but what she felt was different. It was soft and padded and when she gazed down Bonnie saw four long rolls with creases, she concluded that it was a hand.

Kol turned the frog around to face him and she saw him gaze at her with interest. She didn't speak, not wanting him to know her identity for she was embarrassed that he would leave her like this. But his words surprised her, she was beautiful. She wanted to scream in joy at him but was halted when his lips were on hers.

Bonnie felt it. She felt everything, a swirling amount of love started to flow through her. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed this moment not paying attention to anything else but Kol's lips.

If either of them had opened their eyes, they would have seen bright lights circling them. It looked as though two souls were linking, only moments later Bonnie's form started to change. She stood in human form again and her lips were still placed on Kol's. The hand that held the small frog had moved with the transformation and he was now tentatively caressing her cheek.

She was the one. His true love and he had found her.

"It's you...my beautiful witch" was all the words that came out of his mouth once they parted lips.

"And it's you, original frog kisser" Bonnie chuckled at his fake hurt expression.

"I give you a compliment and you wound me with your harsh words." Kol gently kissed Bonnie's forehead and slipped his hand into hers.

"Sorry...so what now?" Bonnie asked Kol as if he knew the answer

"We find out who sent us here" Kol wanted answers and he would get them, even if it took centuries.

"Someone sent us here, it's a vision quest. We have to find the others. We can't be alone, they are stuck in this dream world too."

Kol nodded his head and followed his instincts, after all it had led him to Bonnie. His gut was telling him to head East and so they would. In hopes that they would find his siblings and her friends.


	11. Chapter 11 - Timely Reunion

**A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry for the delay, but I have been busy and I have also been working on the sequel and my new fanfic.**

**This fic hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries, they all belong to the writers and creators of the show.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 11 – Timely Reunion**

Elijah was busy thinking about the last few years, it seemed strange that the last time he saw her was just after she turned. He had business in New Orleans, especially when Klaus was involved. He was the eldest and however much he despised some of Klaus's actions, he would go to the ends of the earth for him.

Now years later they meet each other like no time has passed. Vampirism suited Elena, he knew she never wanted to be one, but fate seemed to think otherwise. The powerless, young Doppelgänger was now shining. But with his blood running through her veins, she was now fearless and strong, while still maintaining her compassionate and kind side.

She didn't turn off her emotions or become reckless, Elena was everything he admired and more. He was in love with her, she was always on his mind. Even when he was trying to rebuild New Orleans after some conflicts, Elena was always the person he thought of when he woke and the last he saw before he slumbered.

She was beautiful as she strolled through the woods with him. This strange place kept throwing more troubles in their way. First he had been talking to a disappearing and reappearing man, and then he gets thrown into a fairy tale. Where does it end?

They were now at the edge of the forest, the witches castle was on the horizon only an hour or so before they reached the castle. It looked like three castles combined, it took up most the land.

"Elena, before we go there, I need to say something." Elijah had been thinking about how he would say those words to her, those three little words.

"What is it Elijah? Are you ok?" Elena showed worry and concern, thinking that his next words were going to be bad news.

"I Love You Elena Gilbert. I think I always have. I left you once with hopes that you could have a semi normal life, but now that we meet again I don't want to let you go again." Elijah was facing Elena. They were only mere inches away and Elijah gently brushed the side of Elena's cheek.

Elena didn't know what to do first. Shout with happiness, kiss him or say it back. She decided on the latter. "Elijah, I love you!" She closed the space between them and placed her lips on his, slowly pulling on his neck for a deeper kiss.

This may be a fantasy land, but they both knew that these feelings were real. It wasn't just a fleeting moment, this was a love that would last an eternity and they both knew it.

They separated slowly, distracted by looking in the others eyes. Though the moment was soon brought to an abrupt halt when they heard shouting behind them. They stepped away from each other and now faced the direction of the voices. They were on alert and waited in a defensive position for the voices to make themselves known.

* * *

"Where are we? We've been here already!" Caroline was frustrated, they had passed this part of the forest before, she was sure of it.

"We haven't love, my original senses are telling me to go this way." Klaus replied calmly.

"Arghhh! We're lost! We have been past this part before!" Caroline was adamant that she was right, she wanted to turn back but Klaus wouldn't let her.

"We are not lost love, in fact that tree over there is new." Klaus smiled at Caroline's obvious scowl but that didn't faze him. He continued walking with Caroline following behind. She was still moaning and determined to prove she was right.

They reached a tree line and Klaus chuckled at the sight in front of him. During Caroline's explosive commentary he hadn't used his sense to observe his surroundings. Ahead of him was both Elijah and Elena standing in a forward position looking ready to attack. Their stance changed once they noticed it was him and Caroline.

"Caroline?!" Elena said shocked and quickly use vampire speed to bring her into a hug. Klaus and Elijah went into a brotherly hug while patting each other on the back.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" Caroline asked quickly.

"I don't know, one minute we were in a shop and the next we were in this wonderland. How did you get here? Have you seen anyone else?" The questions were coming so fast that Elijah and Klaus just shook their heads.

"We were going after Katherine and poof here we are. Oh my god! Bonnie and Kol were with us!" Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, but Elena just gently hugged her "they will be fine Care. It's so good to see you!"

Bonnie had been following Kol's instincts for hours it seemed, but unlike him she was human and didn't have vampire speed. She couldn't walk as fast and she was tired, Kol's strides were like a giant, but maybe that was just him using his vampire abilities without realising.

"Come on Darling! Keep up!" Kol said cheerfully, his smile only widened further at Bonnie's scowl.

"I'm walking as fast as I can Kol!" Bonnie was getting frustrated, she didn't know if they were going the right way or if Kol was just wanting to spend more time in the woods with her…alone.

"Well I did offer to carry you darling but you refused" Kol simply stated.

"I know Kol, but I have two feet I can walk by myself" bonnie was stubborn and Kol liked that in a woman. He was getting a little irritated that she refused to take up his offer when it would solve all their problems.

"Look I love you but why can't you just let me carry you?!" Kol quickly shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Because…wait! What did you just say?" Bonnie could only stand in shock at Kol's explosive manner while saying I love you. But she couldn't deny that she felt the same. Though now wasn't necessarily the time to say it.

"I..I.I…that didn't mean to come out like it did. Dammit!" He avoided Bonnie's gaze as he turned away from her. He was trying to think of ways to get past this hiccup.

"I love you too Kol" Bonnie didn't know what else to say. She wanted those words he said to be true even if it wasn't the way she imagined it happened.

Bonnie couldn't see how it happened, but she was looking at Kol then all of a sudden she was in his arms in a passionate kiss. She had closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. When they both opened their eyes they smiled at each other. Suddenly their surroundings changed and they were in a different part of the forest.

Kol looked around, not even putting Bonnie down. He heard voices and his instincts told him to run towards them. Bonnie was about to speak but he covered her mouth and listened further. A few seconds later he had moved Bonnie into a fireman a carry, placing her over his shoulder.

Using vampire speed Kol ran through the forest, ignoring the complaints coming from behind him, and also forgetting that his little witch had been whacking him on the back for how ever long.

They reach a tree line and Kol stopped at a voice shouting his and Bonnies name.

* * *

"Kol?! Bonnie?!" Elena said in a questioning voice, she could hear shouting coming from the forest and when she finally gaze to the trees she saw Kol's figure standing there with a limp on his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Elena quickly hanged the question when she saw her best friend draped over Kol's shoulder.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked at the same time Kol responded with "Oh she's fine. My kiss seemed to make her faint, apparently I'm that good." Kol smirked and saw Elena shake her head in amusement while Bonnie repeatedly hit Kol's back.

"That's so not true!" Bonnies voice sounded from behind. "Now put me down!"

"Darling! That hurts…truly, no need to lie. I know it made you weak at the knees." Kol had shifted Bonnie off his shoulder and put her down with as much gentleness as possible. Even though he was joking, he truly did feel something for his little witch.

"You know what I mean Kol." Bonnie glared amusingly at him and then leant in for a kiss, it was passionate and heated, only to be broken by a whistle coming from Klaus. Kol looked deep in to Bonnie's eyes and with all seriousness said "See weak at the knees". This caused everyone to laugh and Bonnie to slap Kol's shoulder.

Soon they all stood together, almost in a circle. Not long after that everything went black for all of them.


	12. Chapter 12 - Back to Reality

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I apologise for how long it has taken to update. There will be one more chapter, which will be the epilogue.**

**Forgive me if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. I wrote this quickly to get the chapter out for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writer and creators or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 12 – Back to Reality**

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Katherine paced the back of the occult shop, it had been closed for the last couple of hours, they had used a spell to keep the Salvatore's and the original sister away.

"Well if you stopped interrupting every five minutes it would be quicker. Anyway the spell I did won't wear off anytime soon." The witch Julia spoke happily.

"How can you be so sure?" Katherine was dubious of the witches claim. Every spell had a loophole.

"You've said it yourself 'Love is a vampires greatest weakness', unless they miraculously fall in love they won't be waking from this spell." Julia watched as Katherine's face slowly formed a smile. She was right you can't fall in love with someone in a couple of hours.

"Fine we have time, but why is it taking so long anyway? I thought you just needed their blood and some stuff for your hocus pocus. I didn't steal a family heirloom from my lookalike for it not to work."

"I'm following the instructions you found in the Gilbert box. Humans can only take so much blood at a time and since he has to ingest one pint of blood from five different people…it's taking a while. I'm trying to make it faster by doing a spell but it won't work at all if he starts vomiting." Julia tried to explain to the older doppelgänger without angering her.

"I get it…just hurry up! The sooner they are human the sooner we can kill them. Klaus will be human and I can spend the next decade hunting him like he did me. The original hybrid will finally know weakness." Katherine smirked as her plan was coming together.

Katherine wanted to be rid of the original hybrid but a white oak stake to the heart wouldn't work without killing her in the process and she liked her life. And it would be exceptionally better without Klaus hunting her down.

* * *

The occult shop in the quarter wasn't very big, but it was enough to house all the bodies that currently lay comatose on the floor. Elijah and Elena's bodies were placed on a large table in the back room, due to them being out for a longer period of time they were placed in a more convenient space. Whereas the other four had to placed where space would allow them.

For the moment the shop was closed and wouldn't be opened until the witch had completed her task. Katherine had used her abilities of compulsion to keep customers away, and even found time to move the excess bodies.

Rebekah and the Salvatore's weren't needed so she moved them with vampire speed to a warehouse outside the French quarter. Using vervain to weaken their state and binding them up, it would give her enough time before they awoke from their snapped necks and chased her down.

In the back of the occult shop the witch Julia continued to chant, lying on the table as Elijah on the right and Elena on the left. Katherine was still pacing and getting a little anxious, although the amount of room wasn't much as she had to avoid the bodies placed against the wall with their legs spread across the floor.

No one had noticed the first movements of an original. It was only slight, but it was enough to out anyone on edge if they had seen it. A drone like voice filled the room as the original began to fight through the daze, movement under the eyelids would have been seen if anyone looked.

As Elijah started to get his bearings, he could recognise the common chant of a witch. Even in his dreary state he knew to take in as much information as he could, so he didn't move. He wanted to see who was in the room, where and what he could do to get out of this current predicament. Using his senses he licked up the footsteps at the end of the table, the woman chanting was across the room. He could hear three heartbeats in the room and he also sensed fellow vampires with him.

He didn't move or make a sound, not until he felt that he had the advantage. He was about to move when he heard the witch speak up.

"It's nearly done! He only needs her blood, once he has finished drinking I will start the spell. After that his blood will be the cure and you will be about to turn them human." Julia explained what was going to happen to Katherine. Unbeknownst to them they hadn't notice watching them, once he knew that the witch had the other persons attention he opened his eyes.

At first he thought that the brunette was Elena, but the tight curls and classic strut that was used to reach the witch, he automatically knew it was Katherine. Not only that but Elena's scent filled his nose, she was beside him and he al out smiled at the thought. He was shocked to hear the words of a cure come out of the witches mouth, but he reframed from releasing any emotion and especially not a noise to alert them of his reawakened state.

Although he was a original he felt the obvious complaint in his body and mouth. He needed blood and from what he could gather his blood was probably used for some spell. His teeth ached as he took in the smell of the witches blood, the pumping of blood got louder. Soon it was so loud that he used all his strength to throw Katherine across the room and bite into the witches neck.

Julia screamed as fangs pierced her neck. She couldn't concentrate to use her magic, Elijah was draining her, he stood behind her holding her in place as the witch fought uselessly against his strength. It would look as though he had unravelled but really this was also a ploy to get his sustenance and to gain control.

He had his fill with just a few gulps in the most precise position, only a matter of seconds had passed. His fangs slowly slipped back into his gums and his black veins disappeared. He adjusted his suit as the witch lost her balance and slipped to the floor, Elijah paid no mind to this and retrieved a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket pocket and wiped his Crimson stained mouth.

Movement was heard behind him and when he turned around he was met with the same face that had haunted him for a millennia, only it wasn't Tatia, it was Katherine. The one who had betrayed him and run away. She adjusted herself as a malicious smirk donned her face. She was preparing for a battle and this time she wouldn't run because he was the understanding brother.

Known for her acts and games, Katherine put on a show that could convince any fool to fall at her knees. But elijah wasn't that man anymore. He had Elena and knowing this made his see the flaws in her façade. She tried to use century old feelings that he had for her, but it didn't work, Elijah saw through it all and all that remained was the shell of the woman he once believed to love.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. But then again you did fall so easily for this face. Precious, innocent Elena has wormed her way to the heart of an original…how sweet." Katherine taunted with the most cheerful face that it put Elijah on edge, she was planning something.

A growl erupted from Elijah's mouth but as he was going to speed towards Katherine, she lifted her hand brandishing a broken piece of wood. She had moved herself over and place the handmade stake over Elena's heart.

"Uh uh I wouldn't do that, unless you want her to die. You can show no emotion Elijah but you being awake tells me everything I need to know. You love her and now I'm going to kill her, unless you LET MY WITCH FINISH THE SPELL!".

Elijah was halted in his position, either he loses Elena or he dies alongside his family human. In the end he could only nod, he could have a life human if it meant being with Elena. He watched as Julia struggled to get up, she drank something from a bowl and Elijah found the witch getting stronger.

"Finish the spell Julia before anyone else wakes up." Katherine continued to hold the stake over Elena's chest, watching elijah with a careful eye. She watched as he stood nonchalant about the situation, even though he was fuming inside. He stared at the limp body of his love and tried to think of ways out of this mess.

It was a small movement and if he wasn't a vampire he would have missed it, but elena moved her head ever so slightly. Elijah wanted to jump with happiness but he didn't he still remained in the same relaxed position, and this time he didn't have to fake it.

The witch had started fed the blood to the human in the corner and now she was performing the last part of the ritual. The human would be transitioning soon, Elijah had to think of something, and he could hear the speed pick up in the Bennett witches heartbeat. She was coming back also. But he wasn't the only one to notice as he glanced at Katherine beginning to unravel.

"HURRY UP! They are waking up, finish the spell!" Katherine shouted across the room, but she looked just in time to see Elijah moving a little "You maybe be faster as an original, but you won't be fast enough to stop the stake. DON'T MOVE!"

It was only a second later that Elena woke up and gripped Katherine's arm that was hovering above her. Katherine groaned in pain as Elena used her vampire strength to turn the tables on the situation. Elijah didn't hesitate to use the time to approach the witch, but surprisingly she surrendered.

"Wait! I can help you!" Julia pleaded while bending her body slightly in an act of surrender.

"You don't have anything I want…" Elijah played with the sleeves of his suit jacket while he watched the witch cower at his superiority.

"She killed my family! I want this just as much as you, let me finish the spell" Julia didn't get to finish the sentence as she was cut off by the voice of the big bad wolf, Klaus.

"Yes brother, let her finish the spell. What more could we want…a human doppelgänger and to torture her for the rest of her weak and pathetic life. Maybe even get her to carry on the Petrova bloodline." Klaus looked at Elijah cheekily as he put the piece of paper he was holding in Elijah's hands.

When Elijah read the black ink, he cottoned onto what his brother was talking about, instead of killing the human they could use the cure to their advantage, Katherine drinking it would benefit them, five hundred years of chasing down this woman and finally they could use her like she did them.

"Yes brother I agree, she should complete the spell." Elijah gave a small smile to his brother and then turned to the witch with nothing but a serious face "You may finish this spell, but if you attempt anything on our lives I won't fail to kill you where you stand. Do you understand?" Elijah watched as the cowering witch nodded furiously, wiping the tears quickly from her face.

* * *

When Elena woke she found herself in a strange position, she was lying down and she could hear her own voice, except she wasn't talking. It then hit her that Katherine was in the room she opened her eyes to find that an arm that looked like hers was holding a pointy object to her heart.

Elena had the advantage as Katherine was unaware of her being awake. She quickly thrust her left arm up and put a death grip around Katherine's hovering arm. Elena watched as Katherine locked eyes with her and tried to wriggle her way out of the vice grip. Katherine didn't give up and wrapped her other hand around Elena's neck.

Elena looked around for something and found a jar of herbs, but she didn't care what was inside she just needed Katherine to drop the stake. She smashed the jar against the table in a struggle and picked up a loose piece and stabbed Katherine in the neck. Katherine began to gurgle as blood pooled in her throat from the shard of glass in her throat. She retracted her hand from Elena's neck and held onto her own, at some point she had also dropped the stake.

Katherine grabbed the glass and removed it from her neck, her vampire features were showing and went to attack Elena but she was stopped by a pain in her head. She screamed in pain as it got worse, when she glanced around she found Bonnie Bennett with an evil smirk on her face and her hand held out. Witches was Katherine's last thought as her brain was being fried.

Elena moved the stake out of reach and lifted her head to see her two best friends gazing back at her, meanwhile the three originals were having a discussion in the corner. They didn't seem to notice them torturing Katherine a bit more than they needed too.

"That's enough darling. We need her alive. Try to leave some brain cells intact Bon Bon."' Kol's voice carried through the room. Seconds later the groaning had stopped and Katherine was breathing heavily on the floor trying to recover from the recent attack.

"Alive for what?! She's used us and she killed my brother!" Elena was angry, she didn't understand why Klaus and Elijah didn't share the same sentiment.

"Well love…we are making her human, who can she taunt then hmmm." Klaus smiled at Elena's positive response, clearly she agreed. She understood the terror she felt to be human amongst stronger vampires and if they could in fact make Katherine human then it would be revenge. She wouldn't be able to outrun them, she could be compelled and she would be everything she hated, weak.

* * *

"It is done!" Julia cheered after chanting for the duration of ten minutes.

"Are you sure this will work?" Elijah asked the middle aged witch. She nodded in reply while adding on a little information.

"It should work…I followed the instructions, she just needs to drink his blood." Julia told the original in a small voice.

"Thank you, you may leave…but if you tell anyone about the cure or what you have done, I will kill you and everyone you know." Elijah threatened, he knew that Katherine had taken her family from her but that still left friends and distant relatives.

"I won't. I wanted to kill Katherine once I made her human. At least with you I know she will suffer more than in death. If you ever need a witch…come find me. I'm Julia Walters." Everyone watched as she walked out of the shop, they didn't need her anymore and although it was her shop she would return tomorrow. A threat on her life was enough to make her leave, she didn't want to be on the bad side of the strongest vampires in the world.

Klaus walked to Katherine who was slouched in the corner, they hadn't done anything else to her. Bonnie had subdued her for now, they didn't want to risk hurting her too much in case the injuries transferred to when she becomes human. Having a dad doppelgänger was no use. Kol cut the humans arm and poured the blood into a bowl, he filled it and walked over to join Klaus.

Elena tapped Katherine on the cheek and said "Wakey Wakey!" Katherine started to open her eyes and at the sight of Klaus she tried to shuffle back but she was against the wall. She saw the blood in the bowl and knew of what they wanted, she tried to fight. Using her arms and legs Katherine kicked and screamed trying to get the blood away from her but strong hands held her down.

Caroline held her shoulders, Elena an arm and Elijah the legs. Klaus held Katherine's face, he wanted her to see his face as she swallowed the very thing that would make her human. Opening her mouth and tipping her head back as Katherine tried to keep her mouth shut, it didn't work as Klaus's strength was too much. Kol poured the blood down her throat and Klaus used force in shutting her mouth again after the contents was gone.

Everyone let go after Katherine had stopped fighting. The kicking and flailing arms had halted in movement. Instead her limbs had gone limp. It would seem that Katherine had passed out, they were all beginning to believe that it didn't work. Until they heard it…**thump**…**thump**…**thump**..**thump**.

The heartbeat was getting stronger by the minute, and Klaus chuckled in happiness, he clapped his hands together and picked up his human änger. "Oh Katherine…I have many plans for you. Brother, drain the human. We don't want the cure walking around the city. This stays between us."

Klaus looked at everyone before walking out of the shop with Katherine in his arms and Caroline by his side. Kol did as his brother asked and drained the blood from the human. He let the blood flow into a jar in the room. Elijah checked that no remains of the cure or information of it remained in the building before leaving himself with Elena's hand in his.

Kol collected the jars and put them in bags, they left the shop ten minutes later with the cure in hand. Bonnie locked the shop doors behind her and made sure the sign said 'closed'. Everyone went back to the compound to start a new life with the love their lives and with the prospect of a better future.


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**A/N: Well here is the final chapter, it took me a while to finish this story but I'm glad that I could bring this to an end.**

**Thank you for all the review and favourites. You make me want to keep writing.**

**Don't worry I won't be disappearing now that I have finished my stories. I am currently working on a few more. Keep your eyes peeled for more stories by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 13 – Epilogue**

**Four Years Later…**

Everything in New Orleans had remained the same except for the odd few villains that would pop up trying to best the original family. Since the day that Katherine had been fed the cure things had changed slightly.

Klaus hadn't stopped his idea of a hybrid army, but in agreement with Caroline and his siblings he gave the werewolves a choice. They could choose to transition into a hybrid, and not let the full moon dictate when they change into a beast. Another factor that came into mind was the sire bond, he had agreed to release the control he had on them. Letting them be free, although with all this free will he didn't realise that some would actually stay.

He did in fact have a dozen hybrids who chose to stay close by. They were loyal not only to Klaus but also to the rest of his family. Some hybrids were assigned to keep an eye on the human doppelgänger. Yes, she was still human. If she got hurt, they didn't give her vampire blood to heal because they didn't want to risk her trying to turn into a vampire, they weren't going to fall for that again. The first chance she got, she would try to kill herself. Plus no one knew the complications with taking a cure, whether she would be able to transition into a vampire again or not.

It had been four years since the the small town girls made their way to New Orleans and now their lives had change significantly. They weren't anonymous in this city, they were queens. They helped rule the city, attended meetings between the factions and even helped fight against anyone who went against them. No one was stupid enough to go after the three women who belonged to the most dangerous family in the world. And even if they did, they would soon find themselves without a heart.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had relocated to New Orleans after the Katherine situation. They thought about doing long distance, but it then came to Caroline that nothing was keeping them apart.

Caroline could work events in New Orleans and she could still travel everywhere if needed. Bonnie transferred to a university just outside New Orleans. She was still a teacher in the occult. Any spare time Bonnie had she would use to learn more about being a witch, even finding a coven to help her. Elena did some writing in her spare time, she was actually writing a novel. It was about a young girl who finds herself in the middle of a supernatural war, she is a mythical being that is sought after. Although she claims it isn't about herself, no one believed her.

Surprising everyone, Elena had settled her differences with Rebekah. They would now joke about backstabbing in the comical sense, not the literal. They even had girl nights together along with Caroline and Bonnie. They had become friends settling their differences for the sake of Elijah, soon the relationship turned from a mutual agreement to an actual friendship.

Elena had even forgiven Klaus, a big part of this was due too two important people in her life. Although she had said that it wasn't worth hating him years ago, she had actually put aside her feelings and got to know him, they would joke around with each other and had even gone out drinking together much to everyone elses dismay.

Everything in their lives were working themselves out, Kol still acted like a child but he had a softer side that Bonnie got to see and sometimes he let his family see it too. Rebekah was happier now that she had rekindled things with Stefan and had formed a friendship with the three girls dating her brothers.

Klaus didn't go out on a killing spree much as he had too much fun taunting his human blood bag. It was amusing for him to see the one woman who evaded him for five hundred years behind bars in the basement of his mansion. She was no longer a threat as a human and she couldn't use her usual tactics to hide or run from him.

Elijah, he was his normal self. His demeanour hadn't changed but he laughed more, he also started to relax more even changing his clothes to something more casual. He still remained close to his suits, but he chose to wear clothes that didn't require being dry cleaned. Everyone liked this side of him, it was much easier than talking to Elijah's calm, emotionless face.

* * *

Klaus looked at the clock on the wall and found it was his favourite time of day, there were a few more favourites but this made him smile. He made his way to the kitchen and picked up the plate of food that had just been cooked and put it on a tray, along with a cup of water.

He headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He reached a doorway at the end of the hallway and slowly descended a flight of stairs, he chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"Katerina…how's my favourite hybrid maker today?" Klaus asked cheerily as he gazed at the dishevelled person sitting in the corner.

"I'm your only Hybrid maker remember…my look-a-like got herself killed and is now shacking up with the honourable brother." Katherine drawled out with little energy she has, her voice was the same but she didn't possess the same confidence as she once did.

"Awwww someone sounds jealous…" Klaus chuckled as he watched Katherine try to ignore him.

"Nope…not jealous. In fact I'm wondering when the original family became so weak. Elijah and his third attempt with a doppelgänger, Kol with a witch and your sister is with one of the Salvatore's. Finally the famous Klaus Mikaelson shacking up with vampire barbie, it's pathetic really…and like I said weak." Katherine smirked as she watched Klaus fume with anger, his face becoming a dark shade of red as he tried to not kill her.

"Know your place doppelgänger! Do not think for a second that I won't drain you dry. You're only alive because I say so! Or maybe I should let my siblings and everyone else you've ever betrayed, torture you." Klaus shouted out his rage against the bars that contained her. He noticed the flinch even when she tried to act all nonchalant.

"You wouldn't do anything to me! Not now anyway…especially because of this.." Katherine said through gritted teeth, while looking down at her swollen stomach. She was currently six months pregnant with twins, which Klaus was more than ecstatic about because it meant that even after Katherine reached her end, the Petrova Bloodline would still continue even if it was centuries away.

"Torture doesn't have to be physical and even if it was we would make sure nothing harmed those babies." Klaus spoke calmly although his voice was deceiving as his face showed his classic evil smirk. He watched as she gave a look of defeat.

Finally Klaus picked up the tray on the floor and passed it through a gap in the cell bars. He didn't stick around to watch her eat, one of his hybrids would do that. It may have seemed cruel to have a pregnant woman stay in a basement cell, but it wasn't. Klaus had remodelled this part of the house to make it more liveable, it was actually like a bedroom, only instead of a door and windows it was cell bars.

The room was furnished with a bed and and draws. It even had a bathroom attached and for privacy it was just a wall with an archway for a door. Klaus couldn't risk Katherine not trying to commit suicide so he didn't furnish the room with anything she could use as a tool for her death. Across the area was a desk which one of Klaus's hybrids would keep an eye on Katherine especially since she was pregnant, he couldn't risk her trying to harm them so someone was on watch 24/7.

"Eat up my hybrid maker, we have a doctor coming to check on the twins" Klaus said cheerfully as he walked up the steps of the basement to the first level of the house. A hybrid was soon sitting at the desk watching as Katherine had her lunch.

* * *

On the other side of the house Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah were in the sitting room. Rebekah was standing on a stool and Bonnie was using her magic to place a banner on the wall. Caroline was being doing her job by planning a little get together.

"Stefan! Can you go buy some snacks…and please take Kol with you! I'm getting sick and tired of him using up all the helium. It is supposed to be for the balloons not for his entertainment." Caroline complained, normally she would find it funny but for now she was in events planner mode and this was serious business.

Coming down the stairs was the person in question, only Kol took his actions one step further and held a balloon in his hand, he sucked in a mouthful of the fresh helium and started singing.

"DON'T STOP ME NOWWWWWW….IM HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME…IM HAVING A BALL!" Kol managed to sing the verse before his voice changed back to normal. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Kol's childish antics and Rebekah chuckled while rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Caroline's death glare Kol lifted the balloon once again and took another mouthful of its helium. He continued to sing the infamous Queen song. "Don't stop me now…if you wanna have a good time….just give me a call!" Kol point to Bonnie as he sung the about calling someone, he gave a quick wink and watched as the woman he loves giggle while blushing.

(BANG!)

Soon enough all attention turned to Caroline as her vampire features were on show. Her fangs were protruding and Kol was left holding a deflated balloon. She had popped the helium filled balloon out of frustration.

"Care bear!" Kol whined with a pouty face, Caroline tried to avoid his little brown eyes because if she did, she would cave and forgive him for being so annoying.

"No! We need this place ready by six, so please leave the Helium in the balloons" Caroline stared Kol down and even looked at Bonnie for help, but all he received was a small shake of the head. His plan B of getting his girlfriend to help persuade the baby vampire went up in flames. He huffed in resignation and said a dull "Fine".

He followed Stefan as they walked out the house to the car. Not long after they were in the supermarket buying food from the list that Caroline had given them.

* * *

Elijah had taken Elena on a round the world trip. Upon discovering that Elena hadn't really explored much in her young human life, he decided to surprise the brunette with a long holiday. They visited the most beautiful places such as Australia, even scuba diving the Great Barrier Reef. But it didn't stop there, Elijah had taken her to New Zealand where they climbed the hills and took in the sights. China, Thailand, Brazil, Peru, Argentina, Greece, France, Italy were also on the agenda.

Though the last stop before returning to the United States was good old England. It held a lot of memories for Elijah and it was a piece of himself that he could share with the woman he loved. They stayed in one of Elijah's residences and he took her too all of his favourite places, Elena's mind filled with all the history and stories that a thousand year old vampire could tell.

It was by far the best experience that Elijah could give her and Elena cherished the moments. She was thankful that they now had the time to do this. After losing everything, her humanity and her family, she was grateful for Elijah and her friends. They were the pieces that held her together and now that list was expanding because in the last four years she had gained some more people to add to her list.

While visiting England for a couple of weeks, Elijah had spontaneously made a change in their lives by asking a simple yet life changing question. Not wanting to wait they wed in a registry office. It was quick and painless but it was everything Elena could have wished for, the help of vampire abilities made the option to marry so quickly possible.

Elijah had stated how he didn't want to wait to get married and in Elena's opinion it was perfect, they married a couple of days after he proposed. The thought of a big wedding was daunting as for Elena it was an event you share with your family and friends. One of those she didn't have anymore. Having a big wedding would bring back too many memories of her family, no one to walk her down the aisle and give her away. So they decided on an easier route.

The call to the family after it had happened wasn't a pleasant one, especially to Caroline. Known as the party planner and the organiser, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be part of the wedding arrangement. She soon got over it when Elena explained her reasons, but it didn't stop the blonde from deciding to have a 'Welcome home and Congratulations you're married' party. Although the newlyweds knew nothing of it...yet.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Elijah carried the suitcases to the taxi and quickly allowed Elena to enter the taxi first, he joined her minutes after. They told the driver the address of their family home, they were still in the honeymoon phase. They did little exploring after the wedding, it was only in the bedroom and going home they believed that wouldn't change even if the house was full of vampires. They didn't care.

The taxi soon drove up towards the mansion, Elijah got out of the car first and retrieved the bags. He then paid the fare and headed towards the door. Elena was right beside him as they entered the house not as Elena Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson, but as Mr and Mrs Mikaelson.

They opened the door to find that the foyer was dimly lit. Elijah called out to the household but no one answered. He turned on the lights and put the suitcases in the corner. He noticed a glow coming from under the double doors of the sitting room and decided to head there with Elena following closely.

He quickly opened the door and was shocked when the room filled with several voices shouting with happiness.

"Congratulations!"

"Welcome Back!"

"Woohooooo!"

Elena laughed at everyone as she heard Kol cheer and whistle. She was happy that things had turned around in her life. The originals weren't a threat, they were now her family and this celebration proved that she was accepted into it. They may have started out as enemies but that soon changed as they all found love. Elena never believed that love was a weakness and now she could prove to the others that Love wasn't a vampires greatest weakness, it made them stronger.

"I can't believe you did this...Thank you!" Elena gushed as she hugged all three girls.

"No friend of mine gets married without me there and then doesn't even celebrate it. I'm still mad that you didn't let me plan your wedding, but at least I got to plan the reception...kinda." Caroline gave a sheepish grin as she watched Elena smile and nod.

Klaus in the time that everyone made their greetings had managed to find a bottle of champagne and glasses. He along with Stefan handed out the glasses, and decided to give a toast.

"A toast, to my dear brother Elijah and his wife Elena. To family, always and forever." Klaus raised his glass as everyone copied his actions. It seemed that the promise Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus made a millennia ago was now the mantra for all of those that stood in the room. It was a promise and it had now expanded to four more people.

**The End**


End file.
